Amazonia
by Charlania
Summary: A woman-only planet would seem like heaven to many, but to Elizabeth and her team, it's just another strange new encounter. (Takes place after Protection, and contains McWeirSheylaetc. FINISHED)
1. Amazonia

**Yup! New fanfiction. Got this idea near the end of the last one and managed to nudge my ass into gear to actually write the first chapter. It takes place about a week after the events of the Protection fanfiction, so it's probably best to read that, before you read this, so you realise why everyone is so tense. grins Anyway, enjoy, and I'll write the next chapter as quickly as possible.**

Elizabeth sat at her desk, her eyes gradually travelling down the computer screen in front of her. Tentatively her fingers hovered over the keys, and softly she bit her lip as she prepared the final few words of the letter in her mind.

"Simon." She murmured then, allowing those final thoughts to gently leave her mouth. "Finally, I say goodbye to you. We may never see each other again, and I am sorry for this. You deserve so much, and as I've explained, I don't think I can promise you that anymore. You should be free to live your life…" Here she paused, let a sigh pass her lips, and leant back in her chair. How else could she possibly word this goodbye? It hurt, because in so many ways she still loved Simon, but more so because it was like letting go of the only thing that still tied her to home. As the months dragged on, Atlantis had started to become more like home, and the thoughts of returning to Earth more distant, and less worrying that they may never be realised.

As she moved to tap in the final words, a light knock came at the door. Swiftly she glanced upwards, smiling as she noticed it was Rodney.

"Rodney, hi. What can I do for you?"

Rodney leant in a little, sending her a polite nod. "I've just come to tell you that I've got everything set up in the briefing room. We'll be starting in a few moments." Just as quickly then, he turned to go.

"Rodney, wait." Elizabeth found herself calling automatically, her hand rising to stop him despite his obvious distance.

Rodney turned back to her, his nervousness clear as he fidgeted. "Yes?"

"Well, I…" Here she faltered. What could she say to him? Pushing back tinges of pain, she rose from the desk, instead putting on an air of professional concern. "How have you been this past week? I know we haven't really had a chance to talk. I've been so busy." In fact they were both as guilty as each other in that department. "And considering what happened…"

"I'm fine." Rodney replied curtly, before frowning as he saw Elizabeth shrink back a little from his snapping. "I mean..." He sighed softly to himself, before smiling a little to her. "It's hard, getting back into a routine, but I think I've achieved it. You're doing well?"

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth nodded back politely. For a moment, she pondered telling him about the letter, but that thought was quickly pushed away. After all, what difference would it make? They'd made their minds up now. "I'll walk with you to the briefing room." She suggested instead, gathering up the report he'd already sent to her and moving alongside him.

Rodney seemed worried for the briefest of moments, before he too nodded and moved out of the room with her. "Has your-eh, wound healed up okay?" He suddenly blurted out, allowing himself at least a small bit of true concern before they entered the briefing room.

"Yes, surprisingly it didn't take too long." Elizabeth relaxed a touch, a smile forming. It may take a while, but she was becoming a little more certain that she and Rodney would become true friends once more.

As they entered the briefing room, Elizabeth moved to take her usual seat, while Rodney began to get his materials ready. John came striding in a few moments later, Teyla not far behind him. As their laughter echoed around the briefing room, Rodney and Elizabeth both shared in pangs of jealousy. Out of the team on Atlantis, it seemed only John and Teyla had come out better for the events of the week before. As Rodney waited nervously for Ford to arrive as well, Elizabeth allowed her mind to drift back to the past week. After John's birthday party the realisation of what had happened had hit everyone properly. Admittedly, she and Rodney hadn't been as adult as she thought they would be, both of them taking as much chance as they could to avoid each other. Rodney had pointedly avoided Carson as well, making up elaborate excuses to avoid coming in contact with him, not so hard when Carson himself had practically started living in the infirmary permanently. Jane seemed more broody, certainly Elizabeth had never imagined the psychiatrist could have so many pent-up emotions. She'd heard many reports of people cancelling their appointments with her, or even some people making some to try and fish out details. Even Ford had displayed elements of being down the past week, the avoidance and tension of everything having spread over Atlantis like a dark, but invisible, cloud.

It was John and Teyla though, that were cheerful despite all this. As Elizabeth allowed her gaze to settle on the two, she gave a soft sigh. The birthday party had drawn them closer together, and privately she wondered if perhaps they soon would be addressing the same problems she and Rodney had.

A hand being waved in front of her face made her literally jump, and she blinked up into the grinning form of Ford. "Uh, yes Lieutenant?"

"The Major was just wondering when you'd be joining us."

Shooting John a slight look, Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I was just thinking about some things. Besides, I believe everyone's attention should be on Rodney anyway?"

There was a shared look between the rest of the team at Elizabeth's curtness, before they all promptly turned to watch Rodney.

Rodney himself seemed oblivious, fully immersing himself in the briefing. "Well, thank you all for listening. Now, let's get started. We can all thank Teyla for this next mission." There was a loud 'woo' from John, followed by snickers from the others, before Rodney continued. "After uh, recent events, Teyla approached me with the idea that we should go on a more, 'leisurely' mission, and visit one of the trading worlds of the Athosians that we haven't come across yet."

"Why are you doing the presentation then?" Ford suddenly asked curiously, leaning back in his chair.

"Because Teyla asked me too, if you must know." Rodney snapped back to him, before moving on. "Plus, there's more interesting things here then just possible trading. From what Teyla's told me, this is a planet of women."

John raised an eyebrow at that. "And, this is strange why McKay? Granted, women might seem strange to you…"

Ford let out another snicker, while Teyla supplied. "I believe what he is referring too Major, is the fact that the planet is solely populated by women."

"Yes, at a very low technological age. In fact…" A light gleam entered Rodney's eye, and he smiled. "From what Teyla tells me, the situation very much resembles that of a certain planet we visited, where the Major here made a new friend."

"Oh here we go." John muttered, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me, this whole planet is filled with a bunch of Ancients?"

"Actually, it very much sounds like it."

As John snorted softly, Elizabeth leaned forward. "It does sound quite implausible Rodney. Granted, this has happened before, but this was one Ancient, one who was pretty much acting as Goddess." Glancing to Teyla then, she asked. "Have you ever seen any hints that these women might have abilities like that?"

Teyla shook her head softly. "None whatsoever. There have actually been cullings on the world before, and certainly there was no defence such as the one described on that other world."

"But they live in perfect health do they not?" Rodney interjected sharply, arms folding. "You can't say that's not strange."

"I did not say 'perfect' health Doctor." Teyla replied softly then. "I said they live in good health, at a low technological level, because they were given good health by their Goddess."

"See!" Rodney interjected once more.

"A Goddess…" Teyla continued, sending Rodney a sharp look. "That left them millennia ago. The tale goes that the Goddess Anyana, bestowed upon the women gifts of good health, and long life, because of their devotion to her and resistance from the evil's of men. As long as they continued to live in this way, then it would never change, and so she left them to live out their lives. Because that's the way they had chosen it."

"See." John motioned over to Rodney. "You don't have to go around assuming that everyone's a secret Ancient you know. It is actually possible to have primitive societies that don't have hidden Ancients in them."

Frowning deeply, Rodney then threw up his arms. "Fine! Okay, but I still think that we should grab some samples, bring them back to the infirmary."

"Why not just bring Carson along?" Ford suddenly asked then, ignoring Rodney's obvious wince. "He could analyse things much better if he came along with us."

"I think you're all missing something rather important here. " Elizabeth mused openly. As they all turned to look at her, she sighed. "The fact that most of this team is populated by males? From what Teyla has said, these women won't look kindly on men visiting their planet."

"Uh, actually, that's what I forgot to talk to you about." Rodney turned to Elizabeth then. "You see, they do understand that there are other cultures out there, it's a basic 'don't interfere with us and you'll be okay' sort of policy. But we did have the idea that perhaps they'd take us better with… a female leader."

"You mean." Elizabeth's eyebrow rose, and a slight grin appeared on her face. "You think that I should go along with you?"

"Well you are our leader… technically." John grinned to her. "And we might be received better if you came along leading us."

"But we still don't want to overwhelm them, hence why I don't think it'd be a good idea for Carson to go." Rodney glanced over to Ford, who merely grinned back to him.

"Hey, that's easily solved, I won't go."

"What?"

"Are you sure Lieutenant?" John asked, glancing to him. "I mean, I might need you."

"Major, from what's been said, I can't honestly imagine there being any hostile situations in which you'd need me. Besides, I've got a lot of things to catch up on. I promised Teyla I'd start up some classes with the Athosians."

Rodney frowned softly at that. "Fine then, so that's me, Teyla, the Major, Elizabeth and Carson."

"And uh…" Elizabeth winced a touch as she turned her next words over in her mind, before saying. "I think Jane should come along as well."

"What!" Rodney blinked at his own outburst, before slumping down into the chair, deciding to shut up for the next few minutes.

Averting her gaze from Rodney, Elizabeth explained. "Well we have Carson there to represent the medical side, but we might get better information if we take along someone who can tell more from how a person acts."

"And _you_ can't do that?" Rodney muttered under his breath, tapping the underside of the table with a murderous glare.

"No, I can't." Elizabeth replied slowly and softly. "Jane will be able to detect more subtle changes, plus I think it might be good for her to get off of Atlantis as well. Certainly we could all do with a little bit of a vacation, and this sounds like a very nice planet. Not to mention bringing Jane along will even out the numbers and make these women a little more receptive to us. So…" Glancing to Rodney, she finished with. "She _will_ be coming along."

Rodney raised his head to shoot her a glare, but quickly realised that he couldn't, even if he was in a murderous mood. There was nothing he could do, but he certainly didn't have to talk to Jane or Carson during the visit. If he was lucky he might find some sort of weird anomaly that he'd immediately have to return with and study till they got back.

"Rodney?" He glanced over to her then, and she smiled. "Is there anything else you'd like to mention?"

"Uh, just that the planet seems to have a similar climate to the equator regions of Earth, very similar to say Brazil."

Ford suddenly perked up a little then, asking. "Wait, are these women like Amazons are something?"

"Too late Ford, you've already said you're not going." John beamed over to him.

"But, maybe…"

"You could let down all those Athosian children just waiting to learn from you?" Teyla suddenly interjected, cutting over the comment that John was about to quip back. It was certainly more effective, and Ford lowered his head. "No, I guess not."

John chuckled softly. "Don't worry Ford, if you're lucky we'll bring one back…"

Both Elizabeth and Teyla shot John a look at that, and he cleared his throat. "So, eh, we finished yet then?"

"That's pretty much it yes." Rodney muttered back, before idly waving his hand. "Just remember to wear suitable gear for the heat."

Teyla smiled to the rest of them at that. "I believe the Doctor may be exaggerating a little, just our normal uniform should suffice."

"But it's gonna be hot isn't it? I mean, do we have sunscreen or anything like that on Atlantis?"

"Why don't you go and ask Carson?" Elizabeth sent back to Rodney with a sweet smile, before rising from the chair. "I guess we'll all set off in an hour then. Be ready in the gate room by then." As everyone headed off, Elizabeth added. "Oh Rodney, could I speak to you for a moment?"

Rodney blinked, ignored the 'ooh, you're in trouble!' look from Ford, and stopped in his tracks. "Uh, of course Elizabeth. What is it?"

Turning to him then, Elizabeth folded her arms. "Just out of curiosity Rodney, you are an adult aren't you?"

"I'm in the correct age range yes." Rodney murmured back, before tilting his head. "Don't tell me, you're going to make some comment about me acting my age?"

"I'm hoping that I won't need too." Elizabeth replied, leaning against the table. "You are the chief scientist on this base Rodney, and although I understand your emotions can run away from you, sometimes actually aiding a problem, I don't believe it will have the same effect here."

"You're saying I can't go?" Rodney asked then, eyes widening a little. He was almost hoping she was.

"No, because that would be too easy for you." Elizabeth smiled back to him, a knowing look in her eyes. "The fact is Rodney, while I stand by my reasons for letting Carson and Jane come along, I will also admit to a little bit of a personal agenda on my part."

Rodney just sighed at that. "Like that wasn't already obvious." As Elizabeth sent him a look, he glanced up to the ceiling. "Let's see now… you want me to act professionally, work with them both because they're also members of the team, and try my best to put the past behind me and get along with them as best I can?" His gaze flicked back to her, and his mouth set into a grim line. "Forgetting of course that the past is technically only a week ago."

"Does it matter how long ago it was?" Elizabeth asked, moving forward a little. "The fact is Rodney, we're not on Earth; we're on Atlantis. That changes things a lot, namely in the space in which you can escape. You can't forget about them, because they're part of Atlantis now, just like you are, and the fact is you have to learn to live with that."

"Give these sorts of speeches a lot do you?" Rodney muttered back, scowling down at his feet.

A surge of frustration wound through Elizabeth, and she slammed her hand on the desk. "Damnit Rodney!" His eyes immediately shot up to hers, surprise evident at her outburst. "Do you think you're the only one this has affected? Granted, you're obviously the injured party, but I have a psychiatrist who's more moody then any of the people she's counselling, a doctor who won't leave the infirmary, which in some circumstances wouldn't be so bad, but I've heard reports of him even sleeping in there, not to mention pretty much every one of my personnel either more concerned with gossip then their work, or so depressed they _can't _work. Do you think this is a good way to run a base? Because I certainly don't. And the _only_ way I can think to resolve this, is to have you three at least strike some sort of tentative peace treaty." With a heavy sigh then, she asked. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." Rodney replied honestly. But as Elizabeth's gaze lowered, he rested his hand on her shoulder. "But, for this mission at least, I promise to keep my sarcastic comments to a minimum, and to not avoid working with them if I need too. Is that good enough?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly up to him at that, the warmth spreading to her eyes as she said. "I guess from you, it's a hell-of-a-lot."

"Hey!" Rodney chuckled back, before sighing. "I guess this week has hit a lot of people hard, not just me." Gently he allowed his fingers to graze her cheek. "I know I haven't been a very good friend, and I guess no-one's even bothered to check how you're holding up."

Elizabeth tried her best to ignore how nice the feel of his fingers on her cheek felt, and she pulled away lightly. "Yes, well I am the leader. I'm supposed to cope on my own."

"If you think so." Rodney replied, letting his arm drift back to his side. "Just remember that you're not alone okay?"

"I know Rodney, I know." Elizabeth smiled warmly back to him, before moving to leave the briefing room. "Anyway, I'd better get back and finish that letter."

"Letter?" Rodney asked curiously, as he followed her out of the room.

"Yes, to Simon." Elizabeth didn't dare look at his face as she said the name. "I've been meaning to send him a letter for a while now, I guess the last week just taught me that it's time to let go." When she finally got the courage to glance over to Rodney, she was met with a concerned smile.

"Well, maybe it's for the best." Rodney replied, before quickly changing the subject. "Anyway, I guess I'd better sort out my stuff. It does actually sound like a nice planet, from what Teyla told me. It'll be a break from all that's happened."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement with that, before waving to him and heading back to her office. It'd only take a few moments to write the ending to the letter, before she went to arrange her stuff. And she knew that if she didn't do it now, she never would.

-

Elizabeth surveyed the team as they stood in front of the gate, unable to hide the look of excitement on her face. It wasn't often she got to go on a mission after all, and she was prepared to treat this as an important one. Granted, she admitted solemnly to herself, the team looked a little fractured. Carson was standing as far away from Jane as possible, while she was trying to do the opposite. Rodney was standing as far away from Carson as possible, it was only John and Teyla that were standing in their normal comfortable stances.

"Well then, since we're all here." Elizabeth finally announced. "I guess we'd better get going." Idly she glances up towards Ford, the Lieutenant watching them all with a wide grin. She was somewhat surprised to find that he'd volunteered to stay behind so readily, but then there were a lot of things she didn't know about Aiden. He kept his thoughts to himself so easily. Sending him a wide smile, she then glanced back to her team. John was already progressing through the Stargate with Teyla, and Elizabeth let him lead happily. With ease she strode beside Rodney, sending him a light nudge.

"You could look a little happier Rodney."

"Oh no, believe me Elizabeth, I'm jubilant inside."

Rodney's sullen tone caused a light chuckle from Elizabeth, and she followed him through the Stargate cheerfully.

Moments later, after the initial feeling that came with having your particles shunted across the galaxy, Elizabeth stepped on to the new world. The heat hit her immediately, and she unzipped her jacket, mentally thanking whoever that she had relatively short hair. With little effort, her gaze swept the land before them. Rodney had been spot-on about the similarities to South America. Having spent some time there five or so years ago, the lush greenery, and sounds of a vibrant wildlife brought back tantalising memories. Rodney's touch on her arm brought her out of her reverie, and she smiled warmly to him.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Her soft whisper caused Rodney's gaze to linger on her for longer then he had intended, before he forced himself to pull away, and point to the approaching group. "Looks like the welcome wagon's here."

"Oh, of course." Nodding, Elizabeth moved forward, stopping next to Teyla. "Is there anything I should know Teyla? About greeting them or manners?"

For a moment, Elizabeth swore she saw a smirk cross Teyla's lips, then the Athosian nodded. "There is something. I would advise that the men travel behind us. The Alonins will see it as a mark of respect."

Before any of the men could protest, Elizabeth turned to them with a wide smile. "Well I don't see any problem with that, do you? It's not like we're sticking them in chains. Come on boys, line up behind."

Various mutters passed between the men, while the three women lined up in front, trying their best to hide the smirks that settled so easily on their lips.

The group of women approached, and one stepped forward. Tall and lean, she rested the tip of her staff on the ground, her stark black hair swept back with a leather headband, her eyes a deep blue that contrasted well against her tanned skin. Elizabeth found her gaze sweeping over the group curiously. For some reason she'd expected all the women to look like their leader, but there were many variations. All of them showed signs of hard work, but their sizes, and hair differed greatly. As Teyla stepped forward, Elizabeth did also, allowing Teyla to speak first.

"Telana, I present to you Doctor Elizabeth Weir, of Earth, and leader of its people."

"Well, technically…" Elizabeth leant in, but was hushed by Teyla.

"I advise that you do not make your title more complicated, that is all the information they will require." Teyla's whisper caused Elizabeth to blink, before she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that is correct." Elizabeth held out her hand for her to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Telana grasped hold of Elizabeth's hand, and then yanked her into a full hug. "This is how we greet each other Doctor." Pulling back then, Telana sent her a wide smile. "Please remember that when you call again."

Elizabeth stood shocked for a moment, enough time for Telana to laugh. "I can see you thought this would be more difficult yes? Teyla and the Athosians have been great friends of ours for many years, and word has spread through trade of your great deeds. You are indeed a strong warrior Dr. Weir, your people must be proud of you."

A loud cough erupted from behind Elizabeth, and Telana raised an eyebrow towards John. "Is your human male alright? If he is sick then he should not have come…" Elizabeth's gaze flickered back to the group, and she couldn't help noticing the look of the other Alonins suggesting sickness or not, he shouldn't have come at all. "No, he is fine." Elizabeth quickly replied. "Men are of course unstable at times. He is, eh, still being trained."

"Your other one is quite clumbsy I see." Telana observed stoically, glancing towards Rodney. "He seems to have inadvertently stood on the coughing one's foot." Raising an eyebrow then, she asked. "Are all your men this inept?"

"As I said, they are still being trained." Elizabeth replied calmly, while she furiously sent signals behind her back. "We are hoping to place the clumbsy one in one of our entertainment shows, along with the coughing one."

Telana paused here, surveyed the three men, and then suddenly laughed. "Ah, I see now! Yes. Of course, we must all have fun. The silent one doesn't even have to do anything, he is already funny!"

Carson scowled obviously at that, but somehow refrained from saying anything. Rodney wasn't as good though, his mouth moving to open before John stepped on his foot.

Telana continued to laugh, her tribe gradually joining in. "Ah! The cougher and the clumbsy one are a good duo! Really, they must perform for us when they are better trained."

Elizabeth laughed herself, after all it was the diplomatic thing to do, never mind that Teyla and Jane seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was.

As the men scowled behind them, Elizabeth sent Telana a warm smile. "I am quite surprised at the warm welcome I suppose. To be honest, we haven't had it much around here, what with the Wraith and everything..."

As quickly as it had come, Telana's smile faded, and she nodded. "Yes, they are certainly a scourge. However, let us not talk of such horrible things so quickly into our greeting hmm?" Gesturing behind her, she grinned. "Our village is only a few steps into the forest, and we have already prepared a feast for you. It has been a while since we have met anyone new, and we would like to celebrate that honor."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose and she glanced to Teyla and Jane, before smiling back to Telana. "Well, that's, very nice of you. Thank you. It really is a refreshing change to be greeted like this."

"There is no need to thank us." Telana replied swiftly, before nudging a young woman beside her. "Aranis here will give you a tour of the village after the feast, and will show you to your sleeping quarters."

"Sleeping... quarters?" Elizabeth repeated slowly, her gaze flickering to Teyla.

However Teyla seemed as confused as Elizabeth, and she glanced to Telana. "I am sorry, you mentioned no such arrangement when last we spoke."

"Ah yes, I am sorry for this." Telana bowed her head briefly for a moment, looking slightly apologetic. "Unfortunately since last you spoke, we have had an attack on this world, and we are finding it... hard to trust newcomers at the moment."

"The Wraith?" John blurted out suddenly.

Telana scowled at John, before shaking her head. "Your man's outburst is not correct. No, this was no Wraith, but a human male. Out of, hope, I suppose you could call it, we allowed this man to come into our village and we treated him well. If it wasn't for Aranis, then we would not have discovered that he planned to lure the Wraith here."

"Lure the Wraith.. how, why?" Elizabeth murmured softly, her eyes wide at the thought. "Who was he?"

"We do not know why. Possibly he wished to steal some of their technology, or merely strike a deal with them. We do not know really who he was..." Telana's gaze lowered at that. Elizabeth could tell by the sadness in her eyes that the Alonin leader blamed herself for the trap. As a pang of sympathy shot out from her, Elizabeth sighed softly. "I'm sorry. If there was anything you could tell us about him, we may know who he was."

"He gave his name as Kolya I believe, though we do not know if that was his real name."

John almost choked as the Genii's name was mentioned, Elizabeth shooting him a look. Telana's eyebrows rose, and she asked sharply. "You know of this man?" Immediately, the women behind her straightened up, their gazes sharpening.

"No, well yes..." Elizabeth replied, quickly adding. "But certainly not as a friend. He and his people tricked us also."

Telana made a gesture to the women to relax, before visibly relaxing herself. "I see. Well then you must understand the need for us to strengthen our barriers. The fact that you come so highly recommended helps your case, however..." Glancing between her fellow clanswomen, and then back, Telana continued. "After the 'incident', we called a meeting. No new treaties should be confirmed, without first the ritual of Anyana's Grace."

"Anyana's Grace?" Elizabeth rose an eyebrow curiously, Teyla and Jane sharing similar looks.

"Yes. It requires the party that wish to form a treaty, to spend three days within the village, as fledgelings of the Clan. In this way, we will be able to learn from you, and ensure that you are trully willing to be our friends."

"Because surely anyone wishing to trick you, would not willingly spend three days within the village first." Jane suddenly spoke up with, her gaze fixed on Telana with a quizzical look.

Telana's own gaze focused on Jane fully for the first time since they'd set foot on the planet, and the Alonin studied her curiously. Jane frowned a little for a moment as the silence developed, and couldn't hide the feeling that Telana was looking within her. Dismissing it as natural nervousness, Jane still relaxed as Telana finally spoke. "Yes, you are correct...?"

Jane naturally filled the gap, even as the question had barely left the Alonin's lips. "Jane, Doctor Jane Heightmeyer." Pausing then to focus on that earlier feeling, she added a little more laborously. "But you can just call me Jane if you wish."

"I do." Telana cut back matter-of-factly, before sending her a dazzling smile. "We all greet by first names here." Swiftly then, her gaze flicked back to Elizabeth and she nodded. "If you will all follow me then, I shall lead you to the village. We shall take a leisurely pace, as the rest of my clan will need to set everything up for you. I was unsure of your numbers before arrival."

Elizabeth simply nodded to that, before gesturing for the others to follow. With little effort, she allowed Teyla to move in front of her smoothly, indicating that she should speak with Telana. Soon she and Teyla were trading news of their clans' activities, and Elizabeth slowed her pace to match Jane's.

"Are you alright?"

Jane seemed surprised for a moment that Elizabeth had addressed her, and so took a moment before replying. "Oh, well yes. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Call me crazy, but I couldn't help but notice Telana's attention on you. It was more... focused, then on any of us. If that's the right word."

Jane bit her lip softly, before allowing a light shrug. "I don't know, maybe it was just your imagination. Perhaps she just doesn't like me. You and Teyla are slightly, warmer, then I am."

Frowning obviously at that deduction, Elizabeth shook her head. "I wouldn't say that Jane, you have a different approach that's all. Speaking of..." Her voice lowered a touch, her gaze fixing on Telana in front of her. "What do you think so far? Of their leader?"

Jane rose an eyebrow lightly. "I'm not a mind-reader Elizabeth." Softly though, she did smile. "However, I'd have to agree with Teyla's judgement. Telana seems very open, if a little matter-of-fact. She shows the basic quick emotional attention of any culture at this technological level."

"So pretty much, comes straight out with what she's saying and expects there to be no hard feelings on your part?"

"I'd say that's about right yes." Jane smiled softly. As the village came into view, Jane bit her lip a touch. "Elizabeth, are you sure it was a good idea for me to come on this assignment? It's bad enough with Carson and Rodney, not to mention me along as well. I'm sure you would have been able to do all this just as easily."

Elizabeth stopped her for a moment then, her gaze fixing with hers. "Jane, I'm going to say this to you only once. You're a valuable colleague, and sharper then me at times. Right now, I need you around to keep everyone on their toes."

Jane couldn't help but grin at that, setting off once more. "You make it sound like it's a good thing that I've antagonised two out of the three men in this team."

"Hey now." Elizabeth smirked softly, gesturing to Telana. "I can't see the Alonin's leader complaining can you?"

Laughing warmly to that, Jane followed Elizabeth into the village, ready to face whatever Telana was going to throw at them. Metaphorically, she hoped of course.


	2. Arrangements

**Yes, second chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, but I've been having problems with my computer lately, and been busy with college stuff. I have an immense amount of ideas though, and so I'll be updating again as soon as possible. Not a massive chapter, more just one to lead into the next one, but enjoy anyway.**

Elizabeth sat down at the low table, her gaze sweeping around the small hut with curiosity. The description 'quaint' entered her head, but she immediately dismissed it. Really it was a horrible word, and detracted from the value of her surroundings. It was typical of this technological level of course; wooden huts, little furniture. But despite the basic level, she found herself smiling.

"I see your man is enjoying the bounty we have brought before you."

Elizabeth's gaze automatically darted to Rodney, and she found a blush rising at just how Telana had described him. It took a moment for her to realise that was how the Alonin leader perceived their relationship, and she put forward a soft chuckle. "Yes, well, he likes to keep his appetite up."

Rodney sent Elizabeth a light scowl, but still mumbled something about the food being 'really good' between mouthfuls.

As the other members of the team began to sample as well, Elizabeth nibbled on some fruit, her gaze averting to the front. She was surprised to find that Telana was watching her curiously, and Elizabeth smiled to her. Swallowing the food, she then ventured. "This fruit is very nice. It's very similar to a fruit we call a melon."

"I see." Telana replied simply, tilting her head as she watched her curiously. Suddenly then she rose from the table, taking hold of her staff. "Please come with me, there are some things I wish to discuss with you."

Evidently surprised at the swift change in situation, Elizabeth merely nodded, rising from her cross-legged position. "Eh, of course. Perhaps Teyla would like to-"

"No." Telana cut in sharply, her gaze shooting back to Elizabeth. "I only require the leader. That is you isn't it?"

For a moment Elizabeth thought she saw Telana's gaze flicker over to John, and it caused pride to well up inside her. "Yes. I am the leader."

"Then you do not need anyone else. Come."

As Telana strode off, Elizabeth moved to follow her. She ignored the curious looks of her team, and left them to their feast.

Telana lead her out of the hut and through the small village grounds into a slightly taller hut. Two women stood on either side of the entrance, staring ahead. Resisting the urge to see if they were actually alive, Elizabeth instead followed Telana further. The bareness of the eating hut had led her into a false sense of how the Alonins decorated, and so it was with wide eyes that she surveyed the hut. As small as it seemed from the outside, inside it was adorned with beautiful headresses, colourful decorations, and various tools and trinkets. In one corner was fixed a low, wide hammock made of netting and large leaves.

"Not what you had expected?"

Telana's calm enquiry brought Elizabeth from her analysis, and with a nervous smile she found she had to admit her mistake. "Yes, I guess you could say that. It's very..."

"Personal?"

Elizabeth blinked at the accuracy of Telana's guess, and sent her a smile. "Yes, that's what I was going to say. I suppose, living in technology as we do, I'd forgotten that you can make a place your own without those aids."

"Indeed." Telana replied in a strangely quiet tone, before she gestured to a large mat near a small stone cooking block, currently occupied with some wood and a makeshift pot above it. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I shall prepare some tea."

Elizabeth did as she was instructed, her gaze wandering the hut once more. It was surprising how cool it was inside, not to mention the quiet. Living in Atlantis, was sometimes like living in a large city. There was always some sort of noise, some activity. The only activity right now was the occasional movement of a darting animal, or the shifting shadows of the guardswomen outside. A tantalising aroma awoke Elizabeth's senses, and she glanced over to the block. It suddenly struck her then the strangeness of the situation. Somehow she hadn't expected Telana's people to be doing things like making tea. As Telana made her final preparations, Elizabeth lowered her gaze to her hands. Had she perhaps come here with lower expectations then she should have? Certainly, Rodney had likened their technological level to a very primitive one. But did that mean that they weren't once better then that? It had been known for civilisations, granted alien ones, to return to simpler ways of old.

"We call it Takral tea. It is the mildest of our brews." Telana set the small bowl before Elizabeth, before seating herself opposite her. As the staff was laid beside her, Telana took a small sip, and then settled into a quiet watchful pose. Taking her cue, Elizabeth too took a small sip. The woody aroma mixed with the tang of the leaves caused her eyebrows to rise a little. "Maybe I should take some of this back to Atlantis." Elizabeth murmured softly, before glancing to Telana.

"You are most welcome too." Telana admitted with a light smile. "You and your team shall become most accustomed to it after three days here."

Elizabeth frowned a touch and settled the bowl in front of her. "Yes, about that Telana... is it really necessary? You said yourself, Teyla has told you of how trustworthy we can be..."

"Indeed she has. But believe me when I say that without that recommendation, we would not even be considering you for a treaty."

Obviously surprised at that, Elizabeth glanced to her. "May I ask why?"

Telana scrutinized her for a long moment, her long tanned fingers tapping her leg. With a sigh then she leaned back. "I believe you already know the answer Elizabeth. You knew the difficulties when you came here."

Feeling frustration rise within her, Elizabeth bit it back, reminding herself of the Alonin's beliefs. Telana raised an eyebrow idly, and Elizabeth felt a frown forming. Obviously Telana could tell her frustration before she'd even said a word. "I can only assume..." She finally ventured, licking her lips. "That it has something to do with a certain half of my team?"

"See!" Telana suddenly exclaimed, leaning forward with a wide smile. "I knew that you knew."

Elizabeth frowned even more at Telana's jovial attitude, feeling as if the Alonin leader was playing with her somehow. She reached for the tea as a way of giving her time to collect her thoughts. Telana didn't make any effort to fill the gap, simply waiting for Elizabeth to reply. Eventually she sighed, and set the tea back down. "Teyla has told me of your beliefs, and we as a people respect those of others. But I can assure you, my men are under my leadership, and will do whatever I tell them too."

"Will they?" Telana watched her once more, her gaze unwavering. Automatically images of the attitudes of Beckett, McKay and Shepherd ran through Elizabeth's mind. Carson's stubbornness when it came to medical matters, John's doggedness and friction with her in the past, and McKay's own brand of stubbornness and special ability to let his mouth open before his brain was even awake. Despite all that, Elizabeth steeled her own gaze, and nodded. "Yes, they will."

"I see." Telana murmured softly, leaning back once more. "But there are of course differences in any group are there not? There are those here for example, who thinks that I should not have even let you come to this world, even if you came with just Teyla and Jane. You see Elizabeth..." Telana suddenly leaned forward, placing her hands firmly on her staff. "There are those here that believe the fact you interact with men at all, has tainted you."

Elizabeth found a smirk coming to her lips despite herself. "I know quite a few women who wouldn't disagree with you. But I understand what you're saying." The smirk faded, and Elizabeth's normal calm countenance returned. "Right now, we need as many friends as we can get. So we'll stay here for the trial. It would be good for my team to get back to basics... as it were."

Telana showed no offence at Elizabeth's description, instead smiling broadly. "Perfect! Then we have lots to discuss. The first, being the pairings."

"Pairings...?" Elizabeth's voice drew out with more then a little dread.

"Of course." Telana replied, seeming surprised at Elizabeth not thinking of it. "Do you really think I could allow men to roam through the village alone? There are already those in my Clan who are looking for another mistake. The incident with the Kolya man has made many nervous, and trust must be regained."

"So you're suggesting that each of my men has an escort?"

"If you are not willing to do so with your own team, then I will simply have to order some of my Clan to watch over them, and they will not be as... welcoming."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow lightly, before allowing a sigh to pass her lips. "Very well. I suppose my team choice was good in this case." Gingerly licking her lips, she then asked. "Would this be an escort at... all times?"

Telana nodded to that. "That is why I wished to discuss the living quarters. Normally a hut is built for one woman; however there are a few who choose to share within the Clan as... families. I believe there should be three huts available, for three pairs. You may choose to share one with three persons, but I would prefer it, if there was not one woman escorting two men."

"I see." Elizabeth could already feel where this was leading too, and she was trying to figure out in her head if it was a good idea. She could easily call it off, tell Telana that it was too much, and head back to Atlantis. But she knew it was only her personal feelings that were getting in the way. A few weeks ago, it wouldn't have even bothered her. "Very well, if that's everything, then we should probably return and I can inform my team."

"Actually, I have some things to attend too." Telana replied with a soft smile. "But you are free to return. I will see you in the morning, at the dawn meeting."

"Dawn?" Elizabeth asked with a light grin as she rose from the mat.

"Yes, of course. There is much work to be done, and your trial shall begin from tomorrow."

"Right, well, I'll see you tomorrow." Nodding her head, Elizabeth rose and left.

Telana watched her go curiously, before she rose herself with a deep sigh. Moving to the front of the hut, she glanced upwards, noting the onset of evening. Soon it would be night, followed by a new morning. With a nod to her guards, she lowered the door of the hut, and sat back on her hammock. Clasping her hands together, she stared at the gradually fading light of the cooking fire. Her judgement was failing her, it was obvious. The Kolya incident had been so obvious, and yet she'd let her hope get the best of her. Hope that perhaps after so much time, it would be safe to have men return once more. Even though these people were good, after all they now lived in the Ancient city; there was still all the tension between them. The fire between their leader and the man who ate so much, that was dangerous, and would have to be watched. The silent one, he kept so much hidden, and Jane. "Jane." Telana mulled the name over in her mind as she lay back in her bed. There was so much there that needed to be sorted, and somehow Telana had this dread that it would be sorted within her home. Surely, change would come soon, change she could not prevent.

-

Elizabeth strolled back into the feeding hut to find the unbroken peace that she'd left. While most of the food and drink had been consumed in her time away, the air of joviality still remained. Perhaps Telana had simply been over exaggerating. From her viewpoint, the Alonins seemed to be friendly, and although of course wary of the men, they were at least being polite. Her gaze sought out Rodney, only to find him near her, watching her curiously. Blushing at the fact he'd noticed her so easily, she moved over to him with a smile. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much." Rodney admitted, looking slightly more sullen then usual. "I wasn't listening much anyway. Teyla's been really good, getting some of the Alonins to interact with us."

"Glad to hear it." Elizabeth replied with a warm smile. The strange conversation with Telana was already fading from her mind, and she glanced around the hut. "I think these next few days might be good for us you know. We've spent so much time around Atlantis, and its technology, it'll be good to have peace."

"I didn't come to Atlantis for peace." Rodney muttered, nudging the soil beneath him with his foot.

"You're saying you came for war?" Elizabeth replied then, surprised at his murmur.

"Well, no, of course not." Rodney stuttered back, now aware of how bad his words had sounded. "I mean, the whole point of coming to Atlantis was technology. If I wanted to go on a hiking retreat, I would've stayed in Canada."

Elizabeth frowned obviously at that, her voice tense as she snapped back. "Well no-one said you had to come."

"Actually, _you_ did." Rodney replied with a light smirk.

Elizabeth paused, remembered, and then shot him a glare. "Well I never said you had to _stay_. But if you even care one ounce about me, or this mission, then you'll stop whining and damn well start enjoying yourself." As the hiss passed her lips, she shot him another glare, and then strode over to the others.

Their quiet conversation had passed unnoticed, and it was only Rodney who stood watching her go with an open mouth. With a sigh he lowered his head. As usual, he'd let his own feelings overrun others. Truthfully, the only reason he was finding faults with the place, was because of the people and not the actual area. It wasn't even the Alonins, it was his own team. He was still hurt by what Jane and Carson had done. Maybe if they'd gotten together, it would've been better, because then it would have been for a good reason. But they hadn't. They were just avoiding each other. But even that wasn't the worst part; the worst part... was that he missed Elizabeth. He leaned against the hut wall lightly, and watched her speak with Teyla, and Telana's assistant; Aranis. Like a coward he'd avoided Elizabeth all week, while trying to ignore the fact that each day he didn't speak with her added to the hurt building inside him. He'd buried himself in work, and gotten frustrated with assistants because they were pointing out his obvious mistakes. His worst mistake though, was saying what he had to Elizabeth. Of course he could be with her, he'd just been scared. And now he'd realised it was too late, because she was already forgetting about him. The worst thing of course being, that it was his fault.

It was then that Rodney had to store away his thoughts, as Elizabeth gestured for the team to assemble. In Rodney's eyes, she seemed nervous, and he began to wonder if she was avoiding his gaze on purpose.

Elizabeth sighed softly to herself, before clasping her hands together and beginning. "Well, as you know, I've just had a conversation with Telana. There were many things we discussed; most importantly, the sleeping arrangements."

There was an immediate sense of increased attention, the other members of the team straightening up a little. If she didn't think it was such a paranoid thought, for a moment she would've noted that John and Teyla seemed to draw a little closer together. Shaking that away mentally, she continued. "I believe that Telana has been very welcoming, not to mention lenient. She could have easily said that we had to split up, and only have three of us stay. However, she's willing to give us a chance, and so I don't want to let her down. The rule is, one woman, with one man. Now, I believe Aranis here will be showing us to our quarters, and from what Telana's said…" A light smile formed on Elizabeth's lips. "We'll be starting bright and early. So, let's get going." With a nod then, Elizabeth took a deep breath. As expected, John and Teyla immediately drew together, which only left the three awkward ones. Sensing a problem already, Elizabeth approached.

"Well now, who are you sharing with Jane?"

"Well, um…" Her gaze drew to Carson, and he immediately shrunk back. "No, no way!"

"Use your brain Carson, she can't share with me." Rodney suddenly shot in, sending Carson a look.

"Why tha hell not? She ain't tryin to do anything with you."

"Excuse me!" Elizabeth cut in with, orally and physically as she stepped between them. "We do not have time for this. What kind of impression do you think this is setting?" She sent a nod over her shoulder to the nearby Aranis, who was waiting with a scowl on her features. "Now, please, can't we at least be professional about all this? I suggest… that Carson shares with Jane, and I share with Rodney. That way there will be less… antagonism."

"Why can't Jane share with John?" Rodney suddenly muttered then, kicking the ground with his foot.

"Woah, hey, I don't want any part of this thank you."

"It's only because you want to share with Tey-"

"PEOPLE!" Elizabeth shouted suddenly, eyes wide. "What ever happened to being professional? We're going to be up at dawn, which means we won't even be in those huts for very long. Not to mention, they're not exactly tiny. You'll have plenty of space. Now, I'm the leader, and this is my final decision. I'll be Rodney's watcher, Teyla can be John's, and Jane will be Carson's." Shooting a look to all of them, she added. "There will be nothing; I repeat _nothing_, unprofessional about these arrangements. " Here she raised her hand to stop Rodney from making a comment. "Because that is the way of the Alonins. From tomorrow morning, we will be honorary Alonins, for three days. I expect, that honour, to be worth something to all of you." As her eyes swept the now quiet group, she took a deep breath, and then asked. "Is that clear?"

"All clear with me!" John piped up with a wide grin, before nudging Teyla. "Come on then, let's go and find our hut."

Carson trudged off with a sullen look, Jane running to dart in front of him. "Remember, you have to walk behind me Carson."

Carson just scowled at her, muttering back. "This doesn't mean ya can do anything with me y'know, I've still got some control."

Jane sent him a 'we'll see' look, before grinning to him.

Elizabeth took hold of Rodney's arm gently, and gestured for him to follow. For the moment, she didn't say anything. With Rodney so quiet and sullen, she was afraid of what she might start. Instead she approached Aranis, nodding politely to her. "Aranis, we have arranged our pairs, as Telana asked. She told me that you would be showing us to our huts?"

Aranis sent the men a rather pointed look, before nodding. "Yes. You will follow. The huts are in a small cluster at the back of the village, so you may socialise as you wish." As she led them out of the feeding hut, she continued. "However, there will be rules. Men shall not be alone. Ever. Especially not with other man. Man must be watched at all times by woman." Here she glanced to Elizabeth. "If these rules are not kept, you shall be evicted from our place, and not allowed to return. Do you understand, leader?"

Elizabeth paused then for a moment. She couldn't help but notice the lack of warmth that Telana's deputy had when compared to the leader. But then she'd met quite a few deputies like that before. "My name is Elizabeth, and yes, I understand."

Aranis made no attempt to correct her mistake, simply pointing to Jane. "You, come now with your male. I will show you yours first." While the others stayed outside, Jane followed Aranis into the hut. A warm smile came to her features as she surveyed the interior, resisting a strange urge to rearrange things. Glancing to Carson, she grinned. "Isn't it lovely? I'm sure we'll be very happy here Carson."

Carson's eyes widened and he sent a pleading look to Aranis. A look that Aranis killed on the spot. With her natural brisk attitude, she gestured around the place. "Hammock for sleeping. Mat for sitting. Stove for cooking. The rest you may do as you wish with."

"Uh." Carson suddenly piped up with, glancing between the two women. "There's only one hammock."

Aranis sent him a questioning look, before sneering softly. "You find a problem with this man? The hammock is for the woman, lower then woman, sleep lower down."

Carson's gaze followed Aranis's to the floor, and realization dawned. "Ah, I see, yes of course."

"It's okay Carson." Jane smiled sweetly to him, patting his arm. "Maybe we could share the hammock?"

Aranis winced obviously at that, even stepping back from Carson. Carson didn't seem too keen on the idea either, retreating from Jane's reach. "I, eh, think perhaps I should respect tha beliefs of tha Alonins. I'll sleep on the floor."

Aranis took her leave quickly then, allowing a light shudder to pass her body. The mere thought of sharing such close quarters with a sinner; it made her wish Anyana was here to put things right. Her gaze shot then to the other two pairs, and she gestured to Teyla. Here there was a slight smile. After all, Teyla was a friend of the Alonins, although Aranis couldn't fathom why she would agree to such a thing with these men.

Teyla followed; a wide grin on her face as John trailed dutifully behind. "Aranis. I know this may seem strange to you."

"That would seem to be something of an understatement." Aranis replied quickly, her eyebrows raising a touch. Ignoring John for the most part, she led them into the hut. "As a friend of the Alonins, I give you the biggest of the three Teyla. You will be sure to have enough space to escape from any… dangers." An obvious glance was sent to John then.

Teyla laughed softly, patting her backpack to which her normal sticks were attached. "Fear not Aranis, if my man should try to disobey me, I have ways of disciplining him."

Aranis nodded with approval, while John's eyes widened with fear. As Aranis moved to leave, John nudged Teyla. "That was just a show right? I mean, you wouldn't really 'discipline' me."

Teyla just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before replying seriously. "As long as you are good, no."

Aranis approached the last remaining partnership. With the leader. She couldn't help the sneer that formed on her lips. How could such a leader agree to anything like this? Again thoughts of Telana's own mistakes rose in her mind. And yet, her sisters still wished her as a leader. The hold was strange, perhaps there was something she was missing… dismissing those thoughts as she approached them fully, she gestured to the final hut. "Your hut, leader. Not as good as our own leader's, but you are not even a member of our tribe yet."

"I understand." Elizabeth replied with a soft smile, tugging Rodney along behind her, he still as sullen and quiet as before.

Aranis watched curiously as they followed her. The others of the woman's team certainly respected this leader, and yet Aranis could not believe all the tales of her. She seemed so quiet, so friendly, no spirit at all. Most surely, there were either flaws in the tales, or she was good at hiding things.

"Similar to our own leader's hut." Aranis continued with then, gesturing with her hand. "You will know how to use everything, as I am sure she showed you during your 'discussion'. I will leave you now; I have things to attend too."

Waiting until Aranis had left fully, Elizabeth then turned to Rodney. "Come on then, what's bothering you?"

Rodney awoke from his thoughts, surprised at Elizabeth's eagerness to know what was wrong. "Nothing's bothering me." It was an obvious lie, but then it bought him some time at least.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that? Rodney, I know there's something wrong. There has been ever since we talked in the hut, more then what's happened. Now I'm sorry I snapped at you, I guess I've just been a little stressed with this meeting."

Rodney bit his lip a little, his arms folding. He silently pondered if he could just pass it off as being mad that he'd been snapped at. But then he realised Elizabeth knew him more then that. "It's just… this whole thing with Jane and Carson. I feel somewhat guilty."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth's surprise was evident, and she idly perched on the hammock, swinging gently.

"Because I went into that relationship pretty much knowing that it wouldn't last long, we both did. If I hadn't allowed myself to get into it, then maybe Jane and Carson would've had a chance." While the excuse had started off as just that, Rodney found that it actually held some semblance of truth. It couldn't have stopped the hurt from everything with Elizabeth, but then maybe Carson wouldn't feel guilty about pursuing a relationship with Jane so much.

"I see." Elizabeth replied softly, before her gaze drifted to his. "Well I'm sorry Rodney, but there's nothing I can do. You're going to have to talk this through with Carson, if you want to resolve things."

"But I'm afraid I'll say something I shouldn't." Rodney sighed softly then, joining Elizabeth on the edge of the hammock. "Me and Carson, well we're similar, in a lot of ways. I thought he understood me, I thought we were like… losers, but together. Then he went and did something like this…"

Elizabeth watched Rodney with a soft frown. She couldn't help the instincts rising within her that Rodney was only letting her see the surface of the pain within him; the only problem then being how much far she could dig. As she sat and watched him, Elizabeth felt uneasiness rising within her; so she squeezed his shoulder, and then playfully nudged him. "Anyway, time for some sleep. Man sleeps on floor, from what I can tell."

Rodney blinked back to her. He'd been so sure she would've probed more. There was even a tinge of hurt that she hadn't. But he brushed that aside and nodded, pulling the nearby mat a little closer to the hammock. "Is this proximity good enough oh fair leader?"

Elizabeth smiled at the sarcasm, and sent a regal wave. "Quite close enough yes, thank you. Now be a good man and blow out those torches will you?" Deftly she slipped into the hammock, settling back with her hands clasped over her stomach. As darkness filled the hut, she told her muscles to relax, and listened to the sounds of Rodney stumbling over things in the dark. Managing to muffle her snigger, she shifted a little, her eyes seeking him out in the darkness. Secretly, Rodney had shifted the mat a little closer to the hammock. If Elizabeth fell out of bed, it wouldn't take much to be right on top of him. As that thought struck, she gingerly licked her lips. Those thoughts were certainly dangerous, and a note of panic rose up in her mind. With the continual dreams ever since last week… would they recur? And would Rodney realise what they meant? With a roll of her eyes, Elizabeth settled back. Defiance rose, and she reminded herself that Rodney had been the one to say no. He knew how she felt. If she was dreaming, then there was nothing she could do to prevent that surely. Even so… she eventually gave in, and returned her gaze to Rodney's now still form. Three days. It was a long time. And right now, she felt as if it was just her and Rodney. Whether that was a good thing, even she couldn't know, until it had all finished.


	3. Settling In

**Yup, Chapter 3! Things are starting to get a little more fun now, all I can say is... I wish I had one of those imaginations that visualises things really well. :P Anyway, hope you guys like it, and as usual, I'll update as quickly as I can.**

The sun rose over the sky, Telana watching it stoically. Truthfully, she had been awake long before the colours of sunrise had even begun to appear, but somehow she felt she wasn't fully awake until those bright rays passed over her land. Because it _was_ her land. As had happened so readily through the night, a twinge of worry passed through her. The strangers weren't even awake, and yet she was already tense from the thought of the day ahead. Leaning softly against her staff, she let a small sigh pass her lips.

"Are you alright Telana?"

Slowly she turned, to the waiting smile of her closest friend, Aranis. The young woman had been her deputy for many years now, and even though her body showed youth, her eyes showed the wisdom of a woman of many experiences.

"I am as fine as expected Aranis." Telana replied honestly, before straightening up a little. "Have the visitors made any moves yet?"

"Not yet, no." Aranis pursed her lips softly, her gaze inevitably shifting to the rear end of the village. "Even though it is already dawn…"

"Aranis." Telana's soft tone was filled with warning nonetheless. "Believe me when I say that I am just as worried about them as you are. But I truly believe there is nothing to fear from them." Here she lowered her gaze a little, making sure to lock it with Aranis's fully. "I know it has been a long time, and the recent events were not fully anticipated. But we must learn to trust again."

"There is trust Telana, and there is disobeying Anyana's gift." Aranis straightened up then, her eyes narrowing, her voice tensing. "You know well enough that it is because of her that we have lived as we have for so long, that the knowledge of our ancestors is continued."

"And you remember the days of Anyana do you Aranis?"

Aranis physically shrunk back, her gaze lowering for a moment. "Of course not Telana, as we all know, only you are gifted with such memories. But still…"

"Then I will hear nothing more."

Aranis paused at that, and then shrugged, even though her eyes showed her true feelings. "Very well. I will go and remind the visitors that they should be awake." With a small nod of her head, she moved off.

Telana watched her go with a soft sigh, before turning back to the view. It was true that she remembered the days of Anyana, but even to her they sometimes seemed so unreal. Her gaze drifted down to her own body, young and supple, the body she'd had for many years now. Her fingers tightened around her staff, and she shook away the demons within her mind. The presence of the men was beginning to worry her, but she pushed back the old memories and turned instead back to the village. Much time had passed; so much that perhaps it was time to learn some new ways.

Elizabeth winced as the sound of, what seemed to her to be a very loud moose, rang through the village. Wondering for a moment if perhaps she was dreaming, she noticed Rodney's rather loud groan from down below. "It would've been a weird dream anyway." Elizabeth muttered, before stretching within the low hammock, and then deftly sliding off it. Avoiding Rodney's still half-awake form, she tiptoed over to the front of the hut. Peeking her head out of the hut resulted in being met fully in the face with one of the female guards. Blinking for a moment, Elizabeth tried her best to arrange her features into a face that had been awake for more then a few seconds, while sending the guard a cheery smile.

"Good morning, um, can I ask-"

"The call for morning meeting has begun." The woman cut in with succinctly. "The horn of Anyana calls. Rise, and meet by the campfire." Pausing for a moment to peer inside the tent, she then added. "And bring your slumbering man."

Elizabeth simply raised an eyebrow in reply, and then stepped back in. Rodney was still on the floor groaning his way to an awake state, so Elizabeth strode in, unceremoniously nudging him with her boot. "Rodney, wake up! We've got to go to the dawn meeting… I guess we overslept."

One of Rodney's eyelids flickered, and he moaned softly. "Do I have too?"

"Rodney, I'm not your mother."

Rodney physically shuddered at the thought, before slowly peeling himself from the mat. "Uh, that is one hard floor. Do you think maybe we could swap sleeping places?" The look from Elizabeth gave him his answer, and he sighed as he rose fully. "I guess not. What's this meeting anyway?"

"I told you last night. Telana wants to meet us all, and explain our initiation." A light smile flickered on Elizabeth's face, and she added. "Actually, I'm quite looking forward to it. It'll be good to-"

"'Get back to basics'." Rodney mimicked back to her, before raising his hands. "Fine, fine, I'll stop complaining."

"Good." Elizabeth muttered back, before striding out of the hut. With no choice but to follow his 'watcher', Rodney stumbled after her, brushing dirt from his clothes. "Do you think we'll get a change of clothes or anything like that? I don't think the uniform's going to last unwashed for three whole days."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, even though mentally she wondered that herself. There wasn't much time to expand on the thought though, as they quickly approached the campfire. She felt a spark of guilt, as she noticed the rest of her team fresh-faced and ready to go, and quickened her pace.

Telana sent them both a quizzical look, before turning to the full audience before her, a mixture of the Atlantis team, and Alonins. Aranis stood beside Telana, taking particular attention to the movements of the men around. "Now that everyone is here." Telana ventured, neglecting to look towards the two late-comers. "I would like to begin the initiation."

Elizabeth settled down quickly, her gaze intently focused on Telana's features. Throughout the night she'd had pangs of worry, namely because she wasn't sure how she could handle three days sleeping in the same place as Rodney. All of the reassurances she'd delivered to her team, had seemed to evaporate in the clear light of the morning. But she certainly couldn't back out now. Suddenly then she realised Telana was watching her expectantly, sending her a light gesture to rise. Unsure of what exactly was being asked; Elizabeth followed the gestures, her gaze sweeping around.

"Elizabeth, leader of the Earth's people, you wish for you and your people to become honorary Alonins yes?"

"Uh, yes. Absolutely. It would be an amazing honour."

There was a badly-masked snort from Aranis, which Telana deftly ignored, before she nodded. "Very well then, we shall begin your trial. Firstly, you must give up all your possessions."

John suddenly stood up then. "Hey, wait, no, we can't do that. What if someone attacks-"

"John." Elizabeth warned him, her head shaking. "This is no time for your outbursts. The planet will be safe I'm sure." Turning back to Telana, she nodded with a smile. "We'd be happy too."

"I'm glad to hear it." Telana shot John a look, before gesturing to a large pot before her. "Please place all that you have on you within the pot."

Elizabeth gestured for her team to follow, and stepped forward, removing various things from her body.

"Uh, does this include food?" Rodney asked then. "Because I've got some good energy bars and-uh." He caught Elizabeth's look, and sent Telana a shrug. "Never mind. Just, make sure you don't give me anything with lemon right? In fact, maybe I could write a list-"

"Oh just shut up about ya allergies will ya, ya pompous-"

"Pompous!"

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two men. "Could you please refrain from your comedy for one moment? This is meant to be a serious initiation, you can provide entertainment when it's all done and dusted."

"Yes, please, we would like to move along." Telana nodded to Elizabeth, before gesturing to the team. "And so if you'd like to put everything in the pot please."

Elizabeth sent Telana a confused look, gesturing to her uniform. "We've put everything in; weapons, ornamentation…"

"Everything?"

Telana's enquiry triggered something in John's mind, and he suddenly laughed. "Wait a minute, you want us to strip!"

Telana frowned at John, before pointedly replying to Elizabeth. "You must leave everything of your normal life Elizabeth; this includes the clothes you come with. To be a true Alonin, you must first start with nothing, and then we will give you what you need."

"Yes, well I understand that, but…" Glancing around, Elizabeth licked her lips softly. "You want us to… strip in front of you all?"

"Oh no, of course not." Telana laughed warmly at that, even Aranis joining in with the merriment. "Why, we wouldn't be that intrusive. Nakedness is not required."

As Elizabeth and her team showed signs of relief, Telana added. "Just your underclothes will be sufficient."

"Ah." Elizabeth sighed, before shrugging. "Very well, I suppose it's not like its freezing or anything. Come on everyone…"

"Wait a minute!" Rodney suddenly shouted, folding his arms fully. "Why should we have to display ourselves to these strangers?"

"We will provide you with new clothes." Telana said softly, trying her best to not become frustrated. "What you are asking us to do is much worse, as we are displaying our culture, our true selves. Is that not worse?"

"Depends on your view really…" Rodney muttered, Carson and John nodding along with him.

"I myself see no problem." Teyla suddenly cut in with, beginning to remove her top. "This is after all, to prove ourselves. And the Alonins deserve to be treated with respect."

John rather obviously averted his eyes, staring fixedly ahead of him. "Uh, well, I suppose if you girls aren't worried, I mean that's what I was really worried about…"

"Ya, I guess it ain't so bad." Carson muttered, taking the cue himself, although keeping a good distance from Jane as she sent him a flirtatious smile.

This only left Rodney. As the team began to remove their clothes, he rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine! It's not as if I'm wearing anything embarrassing anyway…" Mentally he wished he hadn't worn his 'Born to Trek' boxers, while muttering to no-one in particular. "Feel like I'm at a Betazoid wedding."

With the team fully publicly embarrassed, and their uniforms stashed with their other belongings, Aranis appeared from a nearby hut with a pile of leather garments.

"The women will wear the Alonin dress as we all do, the men…" Here Telana paused, and she sighed. "Obviously you understand our predicament; we have not had men here since before Anyana's time. Thankfully we did have some preparation time, and we were able to consult historical records. Apparently men wore skirts similar to ours, but smaller, with the option of vests."

The men let out their relief in unison at that, before the members of the team moved forward to collect their garments. As simply made as they were, Elizabeth had to concede that the leather fitted remarkably well. Adjusting the belt, she then glanced to the boys. A light snicker passed her lips, and Rodney sent her a scowl. "What?" She shrugged back to him, before moving to Teyla and Jane.

"I wonder what the first test will be." Teyla voiced aloud, she herself adjusting her clothes a touch.

"You're saying you have no idea?" Jane replied, seeming surprised. "I thought you actually knew the Alonins quite well, I'm even surprised you have to do this."

"Well, it was another matter with my people. Now I am… different."

Elizabeth frowned just a touch at that, turning to Teyla. "I'm sorry, we haven't jeopardised your people's relationship with the Alonins have we?"

Teyla sent her a reassuring smile as she shook her head. "No, absolutely not. As I said, they see me as someone different now. Part of my people, but also part of you. For this, I must strengthen my trust. Besides-" She smiled just a touch then. "It may be quite fun. It has been hard to adjust to so much technology on Atlantis; it is nice to return to the wilds."

"That's what I was saying to Rodney." Elizabeth replied, rolling her eyes though as she gestured to the men not too far from them. "But all he's done is whinge about how much he wants his energy bars, or his laptop."

"Well, you know what Rodney's like." Jane suddenly cut in with then, before she realised the significance of her words.

Elizabeth brushed them aside though, laughing instead. "Yes, well I bet Carson's not too different. Or John for that matter."

"Actually, Major Sheppard seems particularly enthused about going on this 'ramble' as he calls it."

"Now actually, I take that back, that doesn't surprise me." There was a light chuckle as all three women watched the men, before it was broken by a sigh from Jane. The other two turned to look at her, and she shrugged.

"I can't really speak for Carson. We've hardly spoken one word. I've tried to be friendly, but he just keeps ignoring me."

"Perhaps he believes you are trying to seduce him Dr. Heightmeyer."

"Well…"

"You are?" Elizabeth seemed surprised at that, before frowning lightly. "What exactly did happen between you two anyway? I mean, we thought after everything that happened…"

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Jane murmured with another sigh. "Anyway…" She turned then to Elizabeth. "What about you and Rodney? No luck there I take it?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips for a moment, before nodding to the group of men. "Perhaps we should get back, I doubt Telana would appreciate us leaving those three on their own." Even though she was aware of her own bristling, Elizabeth tried her best to ignore it, instead focusing on the three bickering men ahead. Jane and Teyla followed, moving to meet with 'their men'.

"Can I ask what's going on?"

"These two are bickering about who looks better in these shorts." John beamed back to Elizabeth, before sending a grin to Teyla.

"Shorts?" Elizabeth replied with surprise, surveying the nearest man's attire, which just happened to be Rodney. "I thought they were skirts?"

"Well, they have this pouch you see; you can sort of attach it like a weird belt. Turns it into a skirt and stops… stuff, y'know-"

"Uh, yes, I think I get it John." Elizabeth replied, trying her best to ignore thoughts that naturally sprung up in her mind. "So, what, you two don't like it?"

"Are we supposed ta?" Carson muttered back, gesturing to his small shorts. "The vest's alright, but have ya seen how short these are? I can barely bend down in 'em!"

"Really? Why don't you demonstrate?" Jane smiled sweetly to Carson, gesturing around.

Sending her a deep scowl, Carson then turned to Elizabeth. "Can't ya talk ta Telana or something?"

"Carson, now you know I can't do that. You heard what she said; those are historically what Alonin men wore. If you want, we could always get you a nice skirt?"

John snickered softly at that, while Rodney chuckled himself. "He'd probably enjoy it; I've heard those Scots wear them all the time."

"For the last time, it ain't a skirt, it's a kilt!"

"Yeah, and a skirt called by any other name would still be as girly."

"Oh ha-ha."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes for what must have been the millionth time that day, and she grabbed hold of Rodney's arm. "That's it. You will all like this, and I will not hear any more complaints okay? Rodney, from this moment on, you don't speak until you're spoken to… by a woman."

Rodney's eyes widened at that, and he opened his mouth to reply, only to have it immediately shut by the look that Elizabeth sent him. With a deep sigh, he agreed with a nod, although his features still remained in their sulky expression.

"Right then, let's get back on with the initiation shall we?"

"Yes, let's." Telana suddenly interjected with, scowling obviously from the loud interactions that had been going on between the team. "If you will arrange yourselves in your pairs." Sending out a light gesture, she then dug her staff into the ground a little deeper. "Now that you are all assembled in the proper gear, I shall give you your first task." Again, Aranis appeared from nowhere with supplies, setting them down in front of the group. Telana smiled warmly to her, before chuckling. "I'll leave Aranis to explain it to you all."

Aranis strode forward then, deftly snatching a long spear. "Your first task is to learn to fend for yourselves. Each Alonin must know how to defend themselves, and how to survive should they be separated from the rest."

"Well, no problems in defence." John cut in with then, stretching his neck muscles, sending Aranis a playful grin. "I'd be able to show you a thing or two I'm sure."

Without even turning her head, Aranis suddenly shot out the spear, not even giving John enough time to dodge it. Instead all he could do was slowly turn around and watch the spear slow from it's quivering right next to his ear. "Uh, very impressive."

Aranis finally turned then, a feral smile upon her lips. "I am the best of the Alonins. Perhaps I will teach you sometime, ifTeyla believes you are up to it." Her gaze shifted over to the nearby spears then, and she gathered a number of them up, passing them to each group.

"Each group has ten spears, a knife each, and a net. How you decide to catch your prey, you shall decide on your own." Her eyes narrowed as she studied the sky, then glancing back to the three women. "This will be a contest. You shall return before the sun has set. The prize going to whoever brings back the greatest spoils."

"The prize being?"

Aranis met John's gaze once more, and she smirked softly. "The prize is not being the one unfortunate enough to lose."

"Ah, I see." John nodded knowingly. "One of _those_ contests."

Teyla glanced over to Aranis then, her tone curious. "May I ask what will be considered the greatest spoils? Would this be numbers, or size, or some other requirement?"

"Come on Teyla, you don't know the importance of size?"

Teyla just blinked back at John, while the others snickered. Aranis and Telana seemed oblivious to the joke as well; Aranis growling just a touch under her breath. It was enough to silence John, and draw attention back, with Aranis nodding to Teyla. "An intelligent question. But it is also one of the tests. You must use your own judgement, as to what are the best catches. Now, if there are no more intelligent questions, you may go on your way."

"Where, exactly?" Elizabeth asked curiously, glancing around the area.

"Wherever you wish." Telana spoke up with, gesturing around. "Although of course you don't know our area to well, and I like you all, so I will give you some help." Even though Aranis shot her a look, Telana continued. "There is a river not far from here, just north-west, thriving with fish, including Bloomas. They are… slightly hard to catch, as they hide and sneak very well, but are prized more so because of that. Also, the forests are well known for Sahka Deer, and Rektals; fat, low animals, with four legs and small horns. They're distinctive by the blue tufts on their heads."

"Thank you Telana." Elizabeth smiled warmly to that, bowing her head. "We will certainly do our best."

"Good luck then. I look forward to your return before sunset." Telana returned the warm smile, her staff rising now, the tip sweeping across the horizon. "Go, but be careful, those that you seek to catch, will not simply be waiting for you to take them."

Rodney rolled his eyes at that, before he grabbed the various supplies they'd been given, strapping the spears into the makeshift leather backpack they'd also been supplied with. Like the rest of the team, he and Elizabeth set off in the direction of the woods.

John and Teyla were the first to veer off, sending a jaunty wave, before they bounded off through the trees. Soon after Jane and Carson followed, Carson having voluntarily taken it upon himself to copy Rodney's own silence. As the trees closed around them, Elizabeth allowed a warm smile, and she idly fingered her new knife. The sun created spots of warmth through their slow journey, and the air felt refreshing. Her cheery thoughts were only interrupted when she heard heavy breathing behind her. Stopping abruptly, she then yelped as Rodney strode into the back of her. "Rodney!"

"What? What'd I miss?" In a surprisingly quick move for Rodney, he yanked out a spear and swung it around him madly. "Is it a Wraith?"

Elizabeth just raised an eyebrow at Rodney. Slowly the realization that if there was a Wraith around he probably wouldn't still be alive dawned, and Rodney lowered the spear. By the time he looked at Elizabeth fully, she was nearly on the floor with tears of laughter.

"Oh, fine, thank you. Just laugh at the man who was trying to save your life!"

"With a spear?" Elizabeth managed to sputter out, leaning against a nearby tree to stop her from collapsing fully.

Rodney scowled even more, arms folding across his chest. "It's not my fault if a certain Alonin leader made us remove our weapons."

Elizabeth, now slightly more composed, moved over to him with a warm smile. "Okay, I get your point. In a way, we are sitting ducks, and… I do appreciate how quickly you reacted. I suppose, well…" Her gaze drifted down Rodney's form, and then returned to his face. "Never mind."

Rodney blinked at her retreating form. There was definitely something in the way she'd looked over him, something that started his blood pumping. He blinked down at his hands that had started clenching on their own, and shook his head. Certainly, there was no way he could ever justify leaping on Elizabeth in the forest. Maybe it was a repressed adolescent urge from watching too many of those low-budget Amazonian movies. He just had to push those thoughts away, namely because Elizabeth was staring at him.

"I'm coming." Rodney muttered, jogging up to her. "Why did you shout my name anyway?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay." Elizabeth seemed genuinely concerned, watching him curiously as she added. "I heard you breathing heavily."

"Oh, it's probably just some of my old allergies." Rodney sighed back to her, gesturing around the forest.

"Really?" Elizabeth's concern rose even more, and her gaze cast around. Suddenly she smiled, pointing just left of them. "I think that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I believe we may have just found that river that Telana was talking about."

"Great, fishing." Rodney muttered, but just enough so that Elizabeth could pick up on it. Despite his effort, she ignored the moaning, striding forward to the clearing.

"Don't worry Rodney." Elizabeth suddenly turned then, sending him a dazzling smile. "You'll enjoy it. If I don't achieve anything else these three days, I'm certainly going to make you enjoy yourself. Even if it is only for a few moments."

Rodney watched her move over to the edge of the stream, finding he couldn't deny a welling of guilt within his stomach. It was obvious to him at least, that Elizabeth was still hurting, still stressed from all the problems that had hit Atlantis lately. He hadn't realised it before, but this was actually a semi-vacation for her, probably all she could ever come to allow herself. And as usual, he was thinking of himself. A frown marred his features briefly, before he moved over to Elizabeth's side.

"Hey, look I'm sorry if I've been grumpy you know-"

"Rodney." Elizabeth smiled to him suddenly then, squeezing his arm. "You're just being you right? Anyway, less chat. We've got to beat the others remember? Now, hand me that net. Let's see what we can find."

Rodney paused just long enough to study her. Maybe she was just as stubborn as he was when it came to showing what she was really feeling. But then maybe he was reading too much into things. With a quiet inner sigh, he pulled out the net, and handed it to her. These three days were certainly going to be something.


	4. The Hunt

**Whee, chapter 4! Long time in the waiting I know, but that can be usual with me I guess. :P Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this one, especially imagining it in my head, you'll probably see why when you read it. Enjoy it, at least I hope you will, and I'll be working on the next chapter straight away.**

Elizabeth took the net with a cheery smile, and surveyed the river that flowed before them. As a child, she'd been taken on a few camping trips, and Simon had always been interested in the outdoors. Somehow it felt so different now though, especially when she reminded herself that she was on a completely different planet, in a galaxy far away from home.

"Uh, are you actually going to do anything with that?"

Rodney's query cut through her thoughts, and she rolled her eyes at him. "Of course I am, just watch and learn." Grabbing a nearby stick, she threaded it through some of the net, and peered out over the water as she placed the net within it. "It should be easy enough, Telana did say that the river was abundant with fish."

"Yeah, you don't think she was being a little too helpful?"

Elizabeth allowed her gaze to shift to Rodney, disappointment registering in her voice. "Dr. McKay, I am astonished at your lack of faith. Do you seriously believe that Telana would give us wrong information?"

Rodney shrugged at that, unable to voice his real thoughts underneath the scrutiny of her gaze. "I'm just saying, you should be careful."

"Rodney, you've got to learn to have a little tr-ah!" Elizabeth's arm was suddenly wrenched and she lurched forward, the froth of the river rising up to her, her heart immediately racing. She was quickly surprised to find that she was being held in that position though, and she took a few moments to catch her breath. "Rodney?" She finally murmured.

"Yes?"

"Oh, so that is you wrapped around my waist."

"It is. Although I don't think I can hold you much longer. Let go of the net."

"What? No! There must be a massive fish in here to be pulling this much!"

Rodney gave a deep sigh into Elizabeth's back. "For all you know it might be a very large tyre."

"I don't think they have those here Rodney."

"Just let go of the damn thing Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth pursed her lips, tightening her grip on the net and trying her best to pull it back. "You know." She coaxed. "If you used those strong arms of yours to pull the net as well, we'd have no problem."

The momentary silence told her that Rodney was trying to get over a blush, before he muttered. "Fine, wait there."

Feeling the grip relaxing from her waist, she strengthened her own on the net and waited for him to shift. He appeared round the side of her, taking hold of the net in his hands and nudging her away with his shoulder.

"I did mean that the both of us could pull it."

"Elizabeth, I may seem to many like some kind of wimpy scientist, but I'll have you know that lugging scientific equipment around does wonders for your muscles."

Elizabeth watched him for a moment, before venturing. "You mean those new, tiny computers..?"

"Just let go." He snapped back, before suddenly making an immediate movement from the ground to the middle of the river. Elizabeth watched, stunned, before bursting into laughter.

Rodney scowled deeply at her from his seat within the water. "It's not funny!"

"Well it kinda was, I've never even seen you move that fast at mealtimes."

"Well I wasn't expecting it."

"You told me to let go..."

Rodney moved to reply, then stopped short. He took a deep breath, and then tried to stand. "Okay, well I wasn't expecting you to let go so quickly then." With a resounding 'oof' he slipped and tumbled back in.

"Oh, wait there. I'll come and help you out."

"I am _fine_ thank you." Rodney muttered, even as he splashed back down again.

"Oh shut up you big crank." Elizabeth tiptoed in, taking care to avoid any rocks that she could see. When she finally reached Rodney with a warm smile, she leant down to help him up. "Come on, it's only a few steps back to land."

Rodney peered down at the riverbed, squirming as Elizabeth helped him up. "Elizabeth, I think there's something in this river."

"I should hope so." She sighed softly. "Or I have a feeling we'll have the smallest catch of all."

"No, I really mean it. Like something not good. I can feel things moving over my feet."

Elizabeth stopped to peer over at Rodney. "It's called water?"

Rodney just sent her one of his ever-ready petulant looks, and sighed. "No, I mean something besides that."

"Well I can't see anything."

"That's what's freaking me out!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and began to drag Rodney more. "Come on, it's not far until we get back, look at least the net hasn't flowed away." As she leant down to pick it up, Rodney suddenly squealed and leapt backwards. "I just felt something again! It was really slimy!"

"Rodney, will you stand still, or I'm going to-"

The both of them collapsed with a serious of small tidal waves. Elizabeth blew up a piece of wet hair and shot Rodney a look. As he blushed, he tried his best to avert his gaze from certain areas, and instead sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry?"

"I'll give you-oh, never mind. At least I've got the net."

"Ah!"

"Oh what now?"

"Don't take that tone."

"What tone?"

"Like I'm a small child."

"Well..." As Elizabeth spread her hands wide, Rodney sighed and gestured to the water. "I just felt something else, it went through my legs."

"Riiight." Elizabeth drawled, an eyebrow rising. Rodney sighed once more, and thrust his hands into the water.

"Okay, that's it. I'm gonna see if I can find something. If you'd let me bring some of my equipment, I could tell you if there was anything here."

"Rodney, in all honesty, I don't think Telana would've sent us to a river that had something dangerous within it."

Rodney shook his head at Elizabeth naivety, before erupting with a triumphant 'ah-ha!', thrusting his hands up from out of the water. "See, I got something!"

Elizabeth peered at his hands, before glancing back to him. "Umm, I hate to tell you Rodney, but there's nothing there."

"There is Elizabeth, I can feel it."

Sighing, Elizabeth started to rise. "Look, I've had enough of these games. We need to start taking this seriously."

Looking slightly hurt at Elizabeth insinuation that he wasn't, Rodney yanked her back down and pushed his hands close to her face.

"Oh God! What is that?" Elizabeth shuddered, staring wide-eyed at his seemingly bare hands. "It feels like a fish."

Rodney's eyes suddenly lit up, and with one eye closed, he started moving his hands in various directions.

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Sure." Rodney replied, without giving her any answer. After a moment, he nodded. "Okay, I think I've got it. If you turn your head _this_ way, and sort of nearly close one eye, while squinting with the other, then you can just about see reflection off some scales."

Beginning to find this whole episode extremely unnerving, Elizabeth did as she was told. "Okay, I admit it, I do see something. So what, this river is filled with invisible fish?"

"Well, not invisible, just very well camouflaged. There have been experiments with cameras and mirrors I know, to try and infiltrate habitats without being seen on Earth. I've just never seen it as a natural occurrence before."

The next few moments of silence caused Rodney to un-squint and glance to Elizabeth. As she was staring at him with a surprised look, he sighed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Look, I watched nature programmes sometimes okay? Generally in the commercial breaks between the Twilight Zone, because they were on the next channel."

"I'm sorry Rodney, you just never seemed like the nature type."

Rodney drew quiet, tossing his invisible fish within the net. With a sullen look, he started to crawl forward through the waters. Elizabeth followed with the net, watching him curiously as they moved. Despite her instincts, she said nothing, merely waiting for the eventual rebuke that would come.

"Look." Rodney eventually snapped. "Just because I don't like doing this nature thing at the moment, doesn't mean I'm not interested okay? I just happen to find other things more interesting."

"Not to mention important." Elizabeth found herself murmuring. Even as she felt Rodney's gaze on her, she continued to focus on the water. Eventually she gestured to the net. "Looks like we don't have to do much work. Our friends are losing their gift."

Rodney scrambled up, splashing over to the nearby bank. "Well, they're dying." He explained matter-of-factly.

Elizabeth looked almost sad for a moment, enough for Rodney to reassess his current grumpiness. After a moment, he gave in, sighing as he sat down on the bank. "Don't tell me, you're sad that we're fishing?"

There was a soft sigh from her, before Elizabeth joined him, pulling the net up. "I know it's part of the test and all, it's just… I'm not a very natural hunter really."

"And you think I am?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, smirking softly towards him. "Now did I say that? I just meant, well…"

"Is it necessary?"

As usual, Rodney had anticipated what she was thinking, but she found the surprise lessening each time he did it. "Precisely."

"Well…" He ventured, shuffling a little closer to her. "The fact is, we need to do this, to become friends with the Alonins. There's not really much choice in the matter."

"I guess not." Elizabeth murmured softly, her eyes settling on the flowing river. The peacefulness must seem almost stifling to someone like Rodney, she decided. Someone who was often around beeping machines, with metal, and no true life. It was then she realised just how little she really knew Rodney.

"Besides." His voice drew her from her musings, and she glanced over to him. His own gaze was focused on the net, and he gestured there. "It's a little late for regrets now. They're all fully formed again."

Elizabeth's gaze followed his, and she was momentarily astonished to find that there were so many fish. With little effort on their part, at least twenty fish had found their way into the net. Without their camouflage, the fish were long and lean, with beautiful blue scales, that still seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Curiously, her gaze darted to the river, and she wondered just how many fish there must be left.

Rodney's arm rested on her shoulder, and he nudged her. "We're finished here then?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Don't want to overkill do we?"

Rodney's own gaze flickered back to the forest, and he hesitated. "Uh, we're not, going back through the forest are we? There's no real problem, it's just…"

"Rodney, it's fine." Elizabeth smiled warmly back to him, gathering up the net. "I understand. Besides, I'm not cruel enough to ruin the others' chances by having you sneezing away their prey."

Ignoring the look she could already feel from Rodney, Elizabeth rose fully and nodded to the river. "We'll just follow the path of the river, see if we can find some sort of clear path back. We've got plenty of time, considering we've got a pretty good kill."

"Kill?" Rodney queried, right beside her ear. Elizabeth even shivered a little, her grip tightening around the net. "Uh yes, well technically it's true isn't it?"

"Of course." She could even feel his smirk right next to her cheek. "I just thought you weren't the hunting type?"

"Well no, but fishing's different isn't it?"

Rodney laughed, and finally stepped forward to her side. "Ah, so it's Elizabeth Weir, fisherwoman now is it?"

Elizabeth smirked back at him, wagging the finger of her free hand. "Only when there's more then one of us; although I suppose you'd qualify."

With a light scowl, Rodney began to follow her along the path of the river. "Now that's just uncalled for."

"Please Rodney, I've seen you and Carson nattering away."

"I don't know _what _you mean. Maybe _he's_ got a slight fisherwoman quality, that accent and all… man speaks so high-pitched sometimes I'd need a bat's ear to understand what he's saying."

"Oh Rodney." Elizabeth murmured, rolling her eyes as they trudged off along the river, feeling somewhat glad that they'd chosen not to trudge back into the forest.

"Major Shepherd, I have the distinct feeling that I have seen this tree before."

John muttered something beneath his breath, which only caused Teyla to raise an eyebrow, before he sighed. "That's because we're in a forest Teyla, it looks exactly like every other tree."

"I was referring to the piece of rope that I attached in the shape of a circular symbol just five minutes ago."

"Oh." John scowled at the nearest tree, it's squirrel-like occupant seemingly tutting at his lack of navigational skills before scuttling away.

"Perhaps you would allow me to help?"

John's scowl deepened, and he let out a growl. "Teyla, I'm a skilled navigator okay? I've trekked through nearly every forest on Earth, with bare essentials, and beaten all my team members."

"But this is not Earth." Teyla remarked then, gesturing to the nearby sky that heralded the ghosts of two neighbouring moons. "And when the stars appear, they will not be those of your galaxy."

"Which won't matter anyway, since I'm not planning to be in the forest for that long."

"As I should hope." Teyla's gaze flickered round the forest, taking in the surroundings in her usual calm way. "Especially since Telana requested us back before sundown."

"Look, Teyla…" John began, trying his best to keep his voice calm. As soon as Teyla glanced back to him though, he found that disappearing, and a sigh passing his lips. "We'll… be fine. The main priority, is to get our bearings."

"Actually, our main priority is to procure food John." Teyla corrected him, before taking hold of his arm and pulling him back. Her tone dropped, and her stance shifted instantly. "A chance we have of now. Please, remain here."

"Teyla, what're you…?" But her glance cut him off, and he settled back against the tree, feeling a sulk forming on his face as she stalked off. With a sigh he pulled out the knife, tossing it idly in his fingers. It was only then he noticed that Teyla hadn't taken any of the spears. "What is wrong with that woman?" He muttered, sliding the knife back and grabbing the spear. As a child he'd of course been taken on various school trips. It was now he vaguely remembered being taken to an American-Indian museum. You could buy pretend spears in the gift shop, but he'd been more fascinated in the real ones. With a chuckle, he hefted the spear up. He still remembered the detention he got for climbing into the display and make a shish kabob out of the wooden pigs with the spear there. A rustle suddenly broke his mind's replay, and he froze, gaze darting about. He relaxed slightly as a large pig came tottering out of a nearby bush, snuffling about in the undergrowth. It looked like a pig's long-lost, redneck cousin. He almost craned to see if it had any tattoos on it's skin. Instead he found the pig turning to look at him. Since it didn't perceive him as food, the pig continued to snuffle away at the undergrowth.

It was the blue tuft that was the strangest thing, it just didn't seem to gel with the dark red leather of the pig's skin. Almost feathery, it striped along the pig's back, cresting on top of it's head. John hefted the spear again with a light grin. It must have been what Telana was talking about, Rektals or something. Well while Teyla was heading off doing her huntress thing, he'd show her how it was really done. With the carcass when she got back anyway. He could probably play it up a little, say the pig gave him a bit of a fight. Carefully he stalked closer, even though it didn't seem to matter much if the pig noticed him. It certainly did, but paid no heed, preferring to search for food. John smirked, and braced the spear, before he sent it spinning through the air with perfect aim. Considering the fact that the pig was a large round barrel, it would've been hard to miss anyway. What he hadn't fully noticed though, was the thickness of the pig's skin. The spear stuck there, causing the pig to erupt in a wild scream, but there wasn't even any blood. Blinking in surprise, John suddenly found himself faced with a massive pig, that only a few moments ago had seemed a lot less dangerous.

"Uh, nice piggy." John ventured, stepping back, his arms raising. The pig screamed once more and twirled round with amazing dexterity. It's back bristled, and the blue crest suddenly seemed a lot larger. The pig's eyes were red, John noticed now, and he stumbled backwards to the nearby tree. All he had to do was grab another spear… who was he kidding? He'd need another five in the exact same spot before it had any real effect. And now the damn pig was charging, with tusks, why hadn't he noticed them, that glinted in the sun. He darted out of the way, but the pig came again. John braced his hands around the pig's tusks, and pushed, staring into it's mouth. At the moment he realised he'd never really noticed just how fiercesome pigs could be. There'd been a programme, when he was still in America, funny one about this family keeping pigs as pets. "Damn stupid if you ask me." He muttered, before forcing himself to focus on the pig ahead.

The damn thing just kept coming, and while it was he couldn't get up. With a grimace, he twisted the tusks, causing another squeal to erupt from the creature. The pig was dazed momentarily, and John reached for his knife. Typically of course, it had dislodged from his belt a few metres away. He cursed at his own carelessness and scrambled to the nearby spears instead. By now the pig was already up, beating at the earth and readying itself for another onslaught. John knew that it was no use flinging the spear at it, it'd just stick there and worsen it. Why couldn't he have an old-fashioned Wraith? They were at least predictable. The pig squealed, and charged. Seeing no other option, John grunted as the pig slammed him into a nearby tree, it's tusks slashing him across his chest. As the pig's mouth opened for another scream, and it backed away for another run, he slammed the spear down it's throat, grimacing as he saw it cut through it's neck. Although he knew it wasn't an immediate kill, he took the chance to roll away and see just how much he had damaged it. As the pig tried desperately to right itself, he dove and grabbed his knife. With a slash, he increased the damage, and then staggered back. The pig screamed one last time, before collapsing against the tree. As it twitched a few more times, John slotted the knife back in. "I suddenly have a newfound respect for farmers." He muttered, and then grimaced at his chest. The slash wasn't deep, but it stung like hell, and he wondered how the hell Alonin men ever survived this kind of hunting.

"I hope you have not been doing… anything…" Teyla's voice trailed off as she moved into the clearing, a small deer laden across her back. Her eyes widened as she glanced between the breathless John, and the deceased Rektal. With a small grunt, she dumped the deer on to the floor, and glanced to John fully. "I believe there is a human saying… of playing with your food?"

"Ha-ha." John breathed out, rolling his eyes at her. "You're getting good with the jokes."

"I learn as fast as possible." Teyla admitted with a grin, before striding over to him. There was a small sigh, and she tore a strip of cloth of her dress to mop up the blood.

"Hey, you need as much of that cloth as you can get." John winced as she applied pressure, before winking. "Not that I'd be complaining too much if you had to use any more on me."

Teyla pressed against his chest a little harder, smirking a touch as he let out a yelp. "I shall be fine. I know how to guard myself well. You on the other hand Major, could use some practice."

"Yeah, well." John placed his hand across the cloth, allowing Teyla to tie some rope around him. "They never really covered 'crazy punk pigs' in survival training."

"Punk?" Teyla queried, as she knotted the rope across his waist.

"I'll explain later."

"My father trained me." Teyla replied then, stepping back and glancing up to him. "My most important lesson, was to always be prepared for anything."

John shot the Rektal a look as he patted his chest. "Yeah well, maybe if Telana had told me it was a demon pig with a skin tougher then a General's, I wouldn't have gone after it."

Teyla moved then to the deer, hefting it up once more. "But this is a test after all, is it not? Surely she couldn't have told us everything. Besides, it seems logical that a creature with such a prominent crest, and large tusks, must surely fight a lot. Crests and strong colours, are often signs of leadership." As her gaze flickered to the pig, she hmmed. "Ah, this is the leader Rektal I spotted before."

"Wait, you saw this and didn't tell me?"

"Of course not." Teyla seemed surprised for a moment, readjusting the weight of the deer. "The Rektal seemed to be much of a challenge, I wasn't sure if you were experienced enough. Hence why I pursued the Sahka Deer."

"Wha-you-you-mean-"

"Please Major, we have much work to continue with. We must continue if we wish to beat the others." With a grin, Teyla gestured to the pig and the other supplies. "Would you please gather those? Time is of the essence."

With a few choice mutters, John stalked over to the pig. He gave it a light kick with his foot for good measure, before he hefted it up along with the rest of the supplies. "You needn't have been so concerned you know." He shot her a look as he approached her. "I mean I handled the Rektal pretty well."

Teyla sent an obvious glance to his chest, before striding forward through the forest. "Indeed. But all the same, I think perhaps we should stick to deer from now on Major. If that's alright with you of course?"

As she glanced over her shoulder at him, she made no efforts to disguise the mirth in her eyes. John found himself laughing, despite his earlier frustration. "Yeah, I guess I need my chest for some things. Anyway, you never did say how you killed that deer. I didn't even see you take a spear."

"Spears can often be… detrimental to hunting. They are best only when you are trying to slow something down." Teyla explained as they moved forward. "The best form of hunting is stealth. You must surprise the creature and kill within a short amount of time, especially with creatures such as deer."

"I see." John replied, finding himself more interested then he'd expected. "I suppose you had a lot of practice hunting, on your homeworld?"

"We are not a grand people of hunters John." Teyla smiled back to him, shifting the deer a little. Even as she spoke, her gaze seemed to forever be wandering, waiting for the nearest strange movement. "But of course we used it. Plus it was good to know the ways of the stealth…"

"For the Wraith?" John found the thought escaping before he'd even focused on it, but he let it hang there nevertheless.

"Yes." Teyla replied simply, but she seemed less perturbed by the statement then John would have expected. Rather she smiled at him, and then nodded ahead. "Now we must be stealthy, especially with our loads."

"I bow to your excellent knowledge, huntress Teyla."

As she laughed warmly at that, Teyla strode forward through the forest, unable to deny the warm feeling that settled within her. Although she knew the world was alien, the feeling of home was impossible to deny, and so she settled into it willingly, not yet allowing herself to think of those things that had taken her away from this sort of life.

Jane watched the two move off, waiting till they'd disappeared fully, before letting out a breath. "They're certainly getting cosy aren't they?"

"Can I ask again why we're spying on 'em?"

"To get tips of course." Jane replied, her tone suggesting that it was a rather obvious answer. "I mean Teyla's the best out of the lot of us. I think the Major's shown us to stay away from those blue pigs."

"Ah know something I'd like ta stay away from." Carson muttered, slumping against the tree.

Jane just sighed, her gaze shifting to him. "Carson, please, can't we just work together as friends, without any of this? I mean right now, we both have the same priority right? To win this contest?"

"O'course." Carson nodded to her, straightening up. "But only if ya promise not ta be starting any little shenanigans or anything like that a'right? We got work ta be doin'."

"Precisely. And I think we'll make a good team. Now, Teyla mentioned deer. So lets go and get some of those hmm?"

Carson hefted the supplies and trudged after her, glancing around the forest. Jane glanced over to him, smiling softly. "Does it remind you of home?"

"Hmm?"

"Y'know, Scotland. Does it remind you of Scotland."

Carson snorted a touch, his head shaking. "It's a wee bit warmer then Scotland is lass. Besides, Antarctica's been ma home for a while now. Which o'course, is a hell of a lot colder then this place is."

"Ah, so you prefer cold climates then?"

"Ya could say that. Nothing better then snuggling up across from a cozy fire, with a scrummy cup o' cocoa. Or as ma old Gran used ta like, a wee bit o'scotch. That soon warms ya insides." Suddenly then, he realised how easily he was talking to her. With a frown he straightened up, his voice cooling. "Anyways, shouldn't ya be lookin' out for a nice catch?"

"Well, we both should be really."

"Na, not me lass. I ain't killin' anything."

"What?" Jane blinked over to him, before she suddenly froze. "Wait, look there… that must be a Sahka Deer."

"Aww, but it's beautiful. Ya can't kill that."

"Carson, we have to hunt something, it's part of the test." Jane whispered back to him, unsheathing her knife. "Come on."

"No, no way." Carson shot back, his head shaking. "I'm a doctor, I don't kill anything."

"You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"What? O'course not! Nothing I like more then a nice bit o' steak, but I didn't kill the damn thing."

"Carson, come on!" As she saw his expression though, Jane sighed. "Fine, I'll do it myself. You may want to look away." Quietly she crept down the bank, keeping her knife behind her back as if the deer would know her intentions if she didn't. Carson couldn't help being curious, and so crawled across the edge of the bank to follow her movements. Her eyes showed a sereneness that he'd never witnessed before, and he was suddenly surprised to see that the deer stayed in it's spot. Jane moved forward softly and placed her hand across the deer's neck, gazing intently into it's eyes. Carson watched, as entranced as the deer. But his gut also wrenched as he watched Jane kill it smoothly, and saw the light leave the creature's eyes.

Jane pulled the deer up the embankment moments later, glancing around for Carson. She sheathed the knife and hissed. "Carson, where are you?"

"Over here." Came a wretched murmur, followed quickly by guttural noises.

Jane approached the bush, and sighed softly. "I did tell you not to watch."

Carson reappeared, his skin paler then normal, a look of surprise in his eyes. "How could ya-I mean, it trusted you so implicitly, and ya-"

"I did what I had to do."

"Ya really are a cold bitch aren't ya?"

Jane grimaced at his tone, her arms folding across her chest protectively. "Now that's not fair; whatever circumstances you attribute it to. Especially since everything I've done lately has been because I _haven't_ been cold. That; that was different. Besides, it felt no pain."

Carson snorted, and Jane sighed. "Okay, fine, very little pain then. But I didn't torture it. I made sure of that."

"How can ya possibly be sure? I mean how did ya even-you know what?" Carson raised his hands then, head shaking. "I don't even wanna know. I just wanna get this whole damned experience over and done with."

Jane just shook her head then, hefting the deer carcass up. "Carson, we had to do this. And we're going to have to keep doing this. You have to become an Alonin, remove all your previous inhibitions-"

"Ya can forget that one _right_ away." Carson muttered, stomping forward through the undergrowth. "Ah quite like ma inhibitions, especially in these circumstances."

"You know what Carson?" Jane suddenly snapped to him. "You can be a real wingebag sometimes, even more then Rodney."

"Ah wondered when _that_ would happen, comparing me wi' Rodney again."

"And now you're just not being fair, you won't even give me a chance!"

Carson suddenly stopped, shooting her a glare. "I gave ya a chance, a chance ta be ma friend, and nothing more. Now 'cos of you, I've lost ma best friend, and the respect of my other ones. You wanna talk to me about fair? How about me telling ya, that I don't want ta be with ya, and yet you still insisting on pursuing me. Everything was fine before ya started acting like a lovesick teenager."

"Now you're definitely not being fair. You know what?" Jane flung the deer down on to the ground, hissing to him. "Forget it, all of it. I'll go back to the Alonin camp and say we've forfeited. Say that you refuse to work with me."

"Wait." Carson sighed, before grabbing Jane's arm. "We both know ya can't do that. Dr Weir's counting on us to do well in this, so we can form an alliance with the Alonin's. I don't owe anything to you, but I respect her, and I'm not gonna jeopardise this."

"Good." Jane replied with a light smile, taking hold of the deer once more. "Then I suppose we'll continue. I'm not asking you to kill anything Carson, I'll take care of that. Let's just, work together okay?"

"Fine. But don't be surprised if I take a vow of silence." Carson muttered, trailing dutifully behind Jane as she moved off. His gaze averted from the deer that she carried across her shoulders, a soft sigh passing his lips. In a strange way, he knew that Jane had done her best to make sure the animal had suffered as little as possible. The way in which she'd done it nagged at his senses, but he refused to think too deeply about it now. Now was the time to get the task finished, and look out for any major dangers too of course.

**Hours later…**

Telana yawned softly, stretching across her low hammock. The warmth of the day was leaving her hut already, and she knew that the visitors would be returning soon. Now was the last few remaining moments before the truth would be revealed. In a way, this was the most important test. With a culture such as theirs, it would have been easy to distance themselves from such basic tasks as hunting, and she'd already seen the look in their eyes of people who didn't like to kill unless they absolutely had too. But they wished to be Alonin, and so this test would show if that was strong enough to make them embrace basic life. Instinctively her hand reached for her staff before she even thought of moving, then she swung from the low hammock.

Aranis stood waiting for her outside her hut, and Telana raised an eyebrow at her. "Watching me sleep now old friend?"

Aranis chuckled softly, her head shaking. "No, merely waiting for your arrival. But I was wondering if you had noticed the time yet?"

Telana knew her own right hand less then she knew Aranis, and she could draw her right hand with her eyes closed. So to Telana, Aranis's true concerns were clear. "They will arrive Aranis, with the spoils for tomorrow's feast, and your fears will vanish."

Aranis's expression showed how unlikely that event would be in her mind, but as usual she kept her opinions to few words. "We shall see."

"In fact, we have some people returning already." Telana gestured to the horizon, moving forward to greet the approaching couple. "Ah, Jane, you have returned… and with much bounty I see! The Sahka Deer proved to be of little challenge to you it seems. Oh, and a few small Dunkta's."

"Yes, Carson here caught those." Jane nudged him, as she gestured to the small, rabbit-like creatures.

"Uh yes, little problem there."

Aranis snorted softly, nudging the dead Dunkta with her foot. "You are proud of this feat human male?"

Telana nudged her rather obviously, before nodding to the horizon. "Ah, I see yet another group has returned. Just as well, as the sun has nearly set. Elizabeth, I see that we have made a fisherwoman of you?"

Elizabeth laughed warmly at that, setting down the net full of fish. "Yes, well it was quite simple once we got the knack of it really."

"Bloomas!" It was Aranis's voice that registered such surprise as she peered down at the net.

"You can thank Rodney for that. He found them."

Rodney looked sheepishly across at Aranis, surprised to see respect in the Alonin's eyes. "You are indeed very adept human male." Aranis admitted grudgingly. "It took even me a while to notice the presence of the Bloomas within our rivers."

"Thank you." Rodney nodded back, allowing himself a bit of pride, before he glanced around. "Uh, is everyone back yet? I wouldn't mind trying some of these Bloomas."

"We still await Teyla and your other male. Also, I believe you are mistaken." As she gestured for Aranis to gather together the catches, Telana smiled to the four. "We will not be eating your spoils tonight. That is for tomorrow. Do not worry, they will be as fresh as when you caught them, in the morning. No, tonight you shall eat the food of the survivor. But I shall wait until you are all here before that unveiling."

"Can't wait." Rodney muttered, peering down at his already growling stomach.

The four moved to sit down around the nearby meeting fire, eventually settling into relaxed positions. As the sun set fully, they relaxed and recounted their tales of the day, each laughing at the escapades of their first hunting trial. Eventually, when all talking had ceased, they found their gazes uniting as one to focus on the forest.

"Do you think they're alright?" Elizabeth eventually ventured, shifting to move. Rodney stopped her though, sending her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they're fine. John's probably gotten Teyla lost."

"Come on." Jane snorted softly. "John's pretty good at navigating, I'm sure they're fine."

"Well yeah, he's fine when he's got tha Atlantian map thing. He kinda relies on that now ya know."

The other three chuckled at Carson's words, and then glanced back to the forest quickly as Teyla and John came charging out from it.

"Sorry we're late!" John shouted, the pig across his back bouncing as he ran. "Teyla followed a deer pretty deep into the forest, and couldn't find her way out."

Teyla shot John a glare, before dumping the two deer she had down, followed by some Dunkta. Telana and Aranis appeared just in time to see John drop his Rektal.

"What the hell is that?" Rodney blurted out, even as everyone else's gazes registered the same question.

"I believe it's a Rik-something." John glanced over to Telana and Aranis.

"Rektal." Telana corrected politely with a grin. "Well now, this is certainly a large bounty. You are most assuredly the winners."

John beamed and nudged Teyla with a 'told-you-so' look.

"That is." Telana then added with a slight smirk. "If the deadline had not passed well over an hour ago. As it is, we removed you from the contest when the sun set."

"What? No! You can't do that, we've got the most!"

"And we'll definitely enjoy eating it tomorrow John, thanks." Rodney beamed up to him, before glancing to Telana. "So who did win this contest then?"

"Well, now that everyone is here. I can tell you everything." As Telana moved forward, Jane nudged Teyla, murmuring. "What happened to his chest?"

"I will explain to you all later." Teyla replied, before settling down with the others.

As Aranis and some other Alonins removed the bounty, Telana smiled to the team. "I can see that you have all thoroughly enjoyed your times as hunters yes? Certainly you will not forget this trial." With a light grin she glanced to John, before continuing. "However, I did give a rule, and because of that, there are only two teams. I believe that the best bounty of those… was Jane's." Rodney let out a light snort, silenced quickly by a sharp nudge from Elizabeth. "I am sorry Elizabeth, your catch of Bloomas was beautiful, but that is all you caught. And there is more to food then fish. Jane managed to catch a good variety of Sahka, and Dunkta, which will be cooked to perfection tomorrow I'm sure. Now, as for food tonight, Aranis will present you with it now."

"Finally." Rodney muttered, rubbing his hands in anticipation. His enthusiasm quickly dampened though as he was presented with a small fuzzy rock. "What in the name-"

"Did not your woman tell you to speak only when spoken to human male?" Aranis suddenly shot out at Rodney, sending him a glare.

Rodney scowled back, but shut his mouth nonetheless, studying the rock intently.

"Now." Aranis motioned to everyone. "You all have your Grazlis. It is a fungus, that grows on many of the rocks upon our world. When there is little to eat, it provides you with much sustenance."

"Oh, ah've read about people on shipwrecked islands eating stuff like this." Carson's eyes widened with interest. "They're amazingly well-suited to keeping your body going for days on end."

"Um Carson?" Elizabeth cut in, her eyes glued to the rock. "Was there anything they happened to say about the taste?"

"Kind of like mushrooms, but sweeter." John suddenly cut in with, studying the fungus curiously after his first lick.

"That's just.. disgusting." Rodney shuddered a touch, before glancing to the rock. "However, my stomach is about ready to eat my other organs for food, so I'll give it a try." With closed eyes he gave the fungus an experimental lick, wincing just a touch. "I'm never complaining about any Earth food, ever again."

Elizabeth chuckled softly, before trying a lick for herself. John's comparison had been amazingly accurate. It was quite like tasting a mushroom, a raw one at that, but with a sweet tang that stayed afterwards.

The team gave in as one, and gradually began to lick at their dinner. Aranis watched with a soft smirk, before slyly moving away to Telana's tent.

Telana glanced up as Aranis entered, setting her journal beside her. "They are taking to their food well?"

"Weller then I had imagined." Aranis admitted with a soft chuckle. "I have to admit Telana, they are living up to your expectations… for now, that is."

Telana shrugged softly, settling back in her hammock. "I have always had a good instinct for people. Certainly Grazlis will always be a challenge for anybody. They have done well at their first task also. "

"Indeed they have." Aranis admitted. But even as she agreed with Telana, it was clear there was still worry. "Telana, they have still not fully proven themselves. There is little of them we can learn in three days, are you sure that length is enough?"

"Yes." Telana replied without looking up, taking hold of her journal once more. "Besides, we could not change the plan now, what respect would Elizabeth and her people have of us then? Not to mention Teyla and hers. No, I trust them. This trial will show yourself and the others why they can be."

Aranis pursed her lips, before she allowed a soft smile to pass her lips. "You always were the stubborn one."

"As I recall." Telana grinned then. "It was you who were always stubborn, I am merely determined."

"Yes, that's what Father used to call you as well." Aranis murmured softly then, sadness entering her eyes.

Telana frowned deeply, all mirth evaporating. "Aranis, never speak of him. It is not wise. Only we should have the memories after all."

"I know Telana, I know." Aranis suddenly snapped back, glancing to her journal. "And yet you so readily dismiss your own advice. Secrets once more I see."

"Secrets yes, but I need more then my mind to keep them in Aranis. This journal is not so fragile."

"Unless you place it near a fire of course." Aranis slipped in easily, studying Telana carefully. But Telana didn't even flinch, she merely shrugged once more. "Maybe one day, that theory shall be tested. For now though, do you think perhaps you could leave me to them?"

Aranis shrugged herself, turning to go. "Just remember Telana, secrets are not secrets, if they're shared. Do not let this Elizabeth enter your trust so easily, she is cleverer then she seems."

"Aren't we all?" Telana murmured softly, even as her gaze rested fully on the journal before her. She didn't need to look up to know that Aranis had left as silently as she'd came. Her sister was her closest companion, but after so many things, Telana still kept her at a distance. You had too, when you guarded so many things closely within your mind. When you were the only one who knew all the truths, you had to make sure they didn't meld to become lies that you thought of as truth. Pondering if that was good enough to note down, Telana then curled up in the hammock, and started to write.


	5. Urges

**Okay people, slight explanation needed of this chapter. You'll probably notice, that time's skipped a bit. I did that, because I wanted to speed up the pace of the story a little. And rather then having another two chapters, one on each day, I decided to do a fun kind of personal POV thing, and also get the action I wanted in as well. That means I haven't fitted in exact accounts of each day, but I've tried my best to give you hints about the interesting stuff that's happened, and again, to bring on the fun stuff! I've nearly finished writing the next chapter, so that'll be up as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Telana looked over the team as they sat around the campfire, a genuinely warm smile upon her face.

"It is my pleasure, to witness you all here. There are a few." Here she glanced to Aranis beside her. "Who thought that perhaps you wouldn't make it… but of course here you are, on your last night. And I am happy to say that you have been such great participants."

Rodney adjusted his makeshift leaf-boa rather obviously at that comment, exchanging looks with his fellow leaf-wearers, John and Carson.

"There is but one more thing we would ask of you though."

Carson gave a rather audible groan, which was followed by laughter from the others. Once it had subsided, Telana continued with a warm smile and a raised hand. "No fear, it is no more clowning around, or hunting, or cooking. No, it is simply this." Nodding to Aranis, small booklets were passed among the team. "The final part of the ritual, is to note down your thoughts of the past three days. You may write anything you wish, as they will be burned tomorrow in the closing ritual, to signify the closing of your old life, and your new one as honorary Alonins."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose at that, gladly taking the booklet in her hands. "Well, that sounds like a great idea. There's certainly a few things that have been running through my mind." Idly she glanced at Rodney, before she smiled towards Telana. "Would you mind if we started this now?"

"No, of course not." Telana replied amicably, sending a general nod to them. "Please, I ask that you of course fill them in now. We will be observing the early morning as always."

As Telana moved off, the team rose themselves, each clutching their new gifts as if they already contained personal secrets. As they moved off to their separate huts, Elizabeth nudged Rodney gently.

"Looks like you put a lot of effort into your costume Rodney."

Rodney ignored her obvious smirk and rolled his eyes. "That's easy for you to say, you and the other women didn't have to dress up and sing."

Elizabeth laughed softly, fingering the leaf-boa around his neck. "I was tempted to join in, but I didn't want to spoil your show for the Alonins. They really seemed to enjoy the song."

Rodney snorted as they stepped inside the tent, yanking the boa off his shoulders. "Here, you can have it if you want. It'll suit you more."

"Oh, thank you Rodney." Elizabeth replied warmly, wrapping the rope around her neck, and arranging the attached leaves. "I feel very… star-like all of a sudden."

Rodney just laughed at that, slumping down on the floor. "Anyway, guess we'd better get on with these then. Umm…" He glanced up to Elizabeth as she clambered into the hammock. "What do you think we have to write?"

"I don't think it matters really Rodney, they're getting burned in the morning, so… whatever comes to mind I suppose."

With that, Elizabeth settled back and started to write with the charcoal that had been offered to them.

Rodney stared down at the blank booklet, before emitting a heavy sigh.

'_I'm not even really sure what to write…I can't believe I just wrote that… and that… damn. Start again Rodney. _

_Okay, that's better. Now, what to write about? I had a diary once. My sister read it and told everyone at school that I liked to pretend I was James T. Kirk and got to kiss all these women. Pfft, like that would ever be true… I mean everyone knows that Spock was the cooler out of the two. Anyway, right yes, the past three days. Hmm, perhaps a logical approach is required. So, lets start with day one._

_Day One_

_Right. Yes, we went hunting. It was strangely fun, for a barbaric activity that requires a vast amount of time walking around in wilderness and sneezing a lot. I have to admit that it was a lot more fun with Elizabeth though, especially when we found those invisible fish. Well, I say, uh write, invisible, technically they had these scales that actually reflected sunlight, so in the water they appeared to be invisible. We had a lot of fun catching them, slipping around in the water. Elizabeth got a bit agitated, but she's been like that lately anyway. I suppose it can't be helped, what with everything that's happened. Which is mostly my fault…anyway, I was talking about day one. Actually, day one started at the base, with Elizabeth telling me that Jane would be coming on the mission. Not to mention Carson. Surprise, surprise that they've wangled ahut together. I think not! Not that I'm jealous, he's welcome to her. She always psycho babbled. I mean that's beyond annoying. _

_Lets see, apart from hunting, nothing much else happened. We hunted, oh but we didn't eat. Well we did, just these weird, mossy… uh, makes me feel sick even thinking about it._

_Day Two_

_Ah yes, much more fun! Well, marginally to be honest. We got to cook our spoils, as a feast for the Alonins. I left Elizabeth to go hunting for herbs, since well…I haven't cooked ever. I mean, just because I like a lot of food doesn't mean I know how to cook it. Miss goody-pants Heightmeyer of course turns out to be the height of haute cuisine and she and Carson win that one. Hah, watching John trying to cook with what turned out to be diuretic herbs was pretty funny, not half as funny as watching him run to the forest to take a whiz every five minutes though. At least the Alonins are smart enough to know their own herbs. Come to think of it, they did mention something about plants on the outskirts of the forest. I'm kind of glad I didn't pick out that colorful blue mushroom now, although it might have created some entertainment. Oh yes, entertainment. That comes tomorrow, well, today. I'll talk about that in a moment._

_Lets see, after the feast, and the cooking, we spent the rest of the day learning some of the Alonin's history and culture. That whole 'goddess' thing still seems iffy to me. I wanted to go and check out the Temple, all covert and spy-like, but Elizabeth wouldn't let me. She can be a real spoilsport sometimes. But she has been brilliant to me, and we talked a lot that night. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe this 'friends' thing isn't as bad as it was feeling before. I mean so what if we never go past that? Samantha Carter and that sarcasm-king O-Neill have never got past that. Yeah, I knew. As if anyone who spends even half a second in that base doesn't see what's going on between those two. Not to say that if I didn't feel the way I did for Elizabeth I wouldn't stand a chance, but… never mind, justifying myself to a diary doesn't seem to have much point._

_Day Three a.k.a Today!_

_Ah yes, joy of all joys. I hope to burn these memories from my mind along with this book tomorrow morning. We awoke, as usual, at the joyous Earth time of probably oh, 4am? Of course this planet has sunlight nearly all the time, so really its probably like 7am. My clock is going to be so screwed when we get back to Atlantis. Actually, who am I kidding? I hardly ever sleep anyway. Hope Elizabeth didn't see that, she nags me enough about getting enough sleep as it is. As if I really want to sleep and relive those nightmares. Hmm, what was I writing about? Ah yes. Day three dawns. Another bit of history, this time military in a sense, with Teyla and John going 'ooh' and 'ahh' a lot at fancy dance moves from Aranis and her fellow dance troupe. With pointy sticks to boot as well. Almost wish I wasn't burning this, I've actually got some good comments… anyway. Had dinner, and then task for the day… entertainment. I mean what the hell of a challenge is that I thought? Easy peasy, I just think up a few jokes or something. Hell, I used to have the whole of Antarctica laughing back on Earth. Well, most of my team anyway, for at least a few seconds. Come to think of it, ah, never mind. Anyway, my plans are soon shattered, because we have to do it in groups. I mean Elizabeth's great, and I love her, but she's not really a great comedic sidekick is she? Just doesn't have the sense of timing. Although it turned out it was actually going to be the men against women, some various comments being passed around about how men could never win on their own and so forth… I'd certainly agree in Carson's case, I mean Jane's been winning everything for him!_

_So entertainment we think. My idea of jokes is soon shot down by John, apparently I just can't deliver one properly. Hah! More likely he just doesn't understand my wit, too highly evolved for him. Aranis gave us a good nudge, something about comedy group, which leads to clowns and… unfortunately bypasses it. Seriously, I would have rather done the whole 'custard pie' routine, then this of all things._

_John, oh smart one that he is, decides that we should do the ultimate comedy act for guys; guys dressed as women. Apparently, because of the audience, it would go off without a hitch. In hindsight, I should've brought a Wraith stunner and shot him right there. Me and Carson could have said it was part of the routine, and stood on each others feet a couple of times. The Alonins seem to be easily amused. But no, me and Carson gave in. That wimp. So, we start to make our costumes, and practice our voices. Me and Carson are relegated to 'backing singers'. I mean, how dare he! I was in my school choir for a whole week, until Sarah Turner decided she wanted to join the Science Club instead; girl after my own heart. _

_Next thing I know, I'm wearing a boa made from leaves, wig of grass, and have plant dye on my lips. I can only thank the universe that there wasn't a tree producing high heels as a side-fruit. Now, humiliation itself you would think? Not until you hear the song that John picks. 'I Will Survive'. Unfortunately it was the only song we all knew the words too. John and Carson no doubt sing it together in their spare time, I of course simply picked it up as a bypass disease from having a sister._

_I can honestly say, I have never been so embarrassed in all my life! And I've had some embarrassing moments I can tell you. From basic 'losing trunks in swimming pool', through 'getting locked out of dorm room naked', and onwards to having certain natural 'abilities' derided in public. And I can say, out of all of those, even having my Twilight Zone fan-knowledge shot-down publicly, was nothing compared to a mere hour ago._

_The only good thing to come out of it, was seeing Elizabeth laugh so much. She hadn't looked that happy in some time. I mean right now, she's sat behind me…thank God, she's not looking over my shoulder… anyway, yes wearing that leaf boa, and, well I have to admit, she looks good. So good in fact, that thing I said before, about it maybe not being so bad us just being friends? Scrap it. It sucks. Right now I want to turn around and jump on top of her, even with animal dye still on my lips. Hmm, that doesn't sound like me, must be this climate or something…'_

_

* * *

_

John flopped down on to the floor, arranging his feather boa into a makeshift pillow. With a sweeping movement, he spread the dye from his lips to his cheek, and then took hold of his charcoal. Idly he glanced to Teyla, curious as he watched her set to her own task. When she glanced over to him with raised eyebrows, he merely grinned, before glancing back to his booklet.

'_Okay then, so here I go… haven't written in a diary ever I don't think. Was never really good at keeping up with them. Kind of a 'girl' thing in some ways. But, maybe it would be good. There's been a few things on my mind lately after all._

_I mean last week for a start, oh boy was that a lot of turmoil. Teyla was amazingly sweet, and arranged a birthday party for me, complete with very cool Ferris wheel model! That's already got its place in my room, it even moves a little if a blow on it. Anyway, right, last week. Rodney and Elizabeth, Rodney and Jane, Carson and Jane. I kinda feel like me and Teyla are the only sane ones left. I can only thank God that we didn't have a Wraith attack, we'd have to say 'sorry, can you wait while we work out these many love triangles?'_

_It's one of the main reasons why the past few days have been so stressful. Elizabeth made a dangerous decision to have Carson and Jane come along, who knows what's happened with them sharing a tent.. saying that, who knows what's happened with Rodney and Liz sharing one! I'm starting to worry that Atlantis is turning into one of those weird daytime soap operas. I'd rather spend a week with Steve then have that happen._

_The three days here have been pretty cool though. It's felt good to be outdoors, and actually doing proper physical stuff again. No flying or anything of course, but hunting was actually fun. Apart from that weird pig thing of course, I've still got bruises from it… and Teyla was amazing at hunting. Not to mention cooking. We'd have won if I hadn't used those damn freaky herbs. At least it's taught me never to grab herbs just because they're a cool color, certainly not if I want to keep my toilet stops down to a minimum._

_Ah, but tonight was the most fun without a doubt! We got to do some entertainment, and I mean true entertainment. We'd have won that too, if Carson and Rodney had put more soul into it. Did it once or twice back in my early military days, putting shows on for fellow teams with a couple of other guys. Certainly seemed to be a hit with the girls, feminine side and all that. Not that I'd do it a lot, don't wanna seem too much that way. Possibly another thing I'll have to explain to Teyla…_

_Now that has been fun, being so close to Teyla for the past few days, and not having to worry about impending threats, or saving the world etc. Heck, just in general it's kinda fun not to have to worry about that stuff. Makes me tempted to come back here if I ever wanna take a holiday. And truthfully, I think we've gotten to know each other a lot more. Not really in terms of knowing stuff, but more just familiarity. It's not something we get a real chance to do back on Atlantis, but I'm kinda hoping we can maintain it. If I'm honest, then Teyla's the one person I'm my most comfortable around now. It's a lot of fun explaining Earth things to her, and just generally being with her. Not too bad on the eyes either… hmm, better make sure she doesn't read that bit! I mean right now, she's just sat there, looking really… okay, weird thoughts running through my head. Must be the climate or something… I think I've written everything I need to now, so guess I better get some sleep. Heh, feel kinda sad that I'm burning you in the morning.'_

_

* * *

_

Carson idly tossed the booklet in his hand as he entered the hut with Jane. As hard as it was to admit it, he'd relaxed a lot in the past three days. Jane had stopped being so weird, and they'd actually settled down into the old friendship routine that they'd had before.

"Sounds like this is gonna be canny fun." Carson ventured, as he sat himself against the wall of the tent, legs stretched out in front of him.

"Oh, definitely. I've been wanting to get my thoughts down after everything that's happened." Jane bounced into the hammock, settling the booklet in her lap. "I certainly feel a lot… clearer, then I have in a while."

"Glad ta hear it lass." Carson replied with a cheery smile, producing the charcoal from his pouch. "It has been nice hasn't it?" As they both shared a knowing smile, Carson gave a happy sigh, and turned to his booklet.

'_It's been so strange, all of everything that's happened over the past week, not just these few days. A lot of things have happened, some I'd much rather forget, but then even those things are being resolved._

_See, there's been this big thing between me and Jane…'_

Jane glanced over at Carson idly, mirroring his own happy sigh. She had to admit it, that really things were starting to get better. With another smile, she started to write herself.

'**These past three days, have just been magical. After everything that happened, I felt so sick, that I might lose Carson forever. But I haven't. I've kept my feelings inside, given him some time, and I think it may have worked! He's a lot more friendly towards me, and seems much more relaxed. Sharing this tent has helped matters to no end, and I think the damage may have been recovered…'**

'_It's hard to explain, maybe because it still seems so foggy in my mind, but we just had this weird attraction happen. I hurt my best friend because of it, and so I came to my senses. I feel partly responsible for it though, acting like a teenager when I should know better. That's why I was so harsh with her initially, when we first came here. Because she wouldn't listen to me, because she seemed so intent on trying to rekindle that. The problem is, I don't know if we can…'_

'**You see, like I said, he's a lot more relaxed, more amicable, it feels like the connection is being rebuilt. The first day here, he would hardly even look at me, so I knew I had to do something. All I wanted to do was convince him that we were right, but I knew I may just end up pushing him away, so what else could I do but bottle those urges up, and act like a true friend?'**

'_But now, she seems to have realized that too, or at least forgotten about it. Maybe it's this planet, maybe it's just focusing on the actual test, but I feel as if maybe we've both come to our senses. At the start of the second day, it was like she'd changed overnight. She was nice, like the friend she'd always been, and she worked really hard so that we could win that contest. And today, well she's been even better. She even cheered me on, even when we were acting like complete idiots singing that wretched song. Like a true friend I suppose.'_

'**I mean, how else could I get him to relax, and open up to listen to me? We were always really close, as friends, and so I knew I'd have to try the gentle approach. And it has worked; I mean he smiles at me more, has a softer tone, all the signs of him relaxing. It's like he's forgotten about all the bad stuff that's happened. Not to mention he and Rodney have been getting along a little better, even if Rodney doesn't like to admit it. And now, I know, that I can approach him again, and he'll be open to what he's really feeling.'**

'_See, it's like she really understands now, about how I feel, like she respects the fact that I don't feel that way for her, not in the way she wants me too. It's taken some time, but I think she's finally come to her senses, and realized that she can't force me to have those feelings. Not that I don't want them, I mean it'd be a perfect situation of course, she is like my female best friend but… well, I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. And I've always been a man of my instincts when it comes to things like this.'_

'**And I've no doubts, about what he'll say. We're best friends, we're so close, and now he has no fear because he and Rodney are getting past it all. So I know, I know that this wait, as long as its felt, will have all been worth it, and we'll go back to Atlantis, stronger then ever. And properly together as well. All he needs is a nudge tonight, and everything will be as it should be. I mean all he needed was a little time to come to his senses.'**

'_So tonight will be the last night. In a way I'm kind of sad, to leave all this peace; away from bad guys, and machinery. But I have kinda missed my lab, and there's still a few things I need to research. As for me and Jane… well, I feel as if we don't even need to talk about it, as if we've both reached the same idea. In theory, us would've been nice, but then theories don't always pan out, especially when it comes to us humans. From what I've seen over the past few days, I'm sure she understands now. I guess she just needed time to come to her senses.'_

Carson glanced up then, surprised for a moment to find Jane staring straight back at him. They shared a look of understanding, before they both slotted their booklets away, and stood up.

"Carson I-"

"Jane I-oh, you go first."

Jane smiled warmly, stepping forward, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "I'm sorry, for the past week. I've pushed you a lot, and that wasn't good of me. Above everything else I'm your friend, but I hope you understand why I did?"

"Oh, I do now, o'course." Carson replied cheerily, shrugging then. "All is forgotten 'n forgiven. I say we start afresh here, nice and new."

Jane's eyes widened for a moment, warmth entering her smile. "Wow, it's like you read my mind! Yes, put everything behind us, and start with a new, clean sheet. Just start with the basics of what's really between us."

"Completely." Carson beamed back to her, arms widening then. "It's like you really understand what I've been talking about."

"Of course I do." Jane replied sweetly then, moving forward. "I mean there's an unmistakable connection between us after all Carson, and that's what we need to begin from."

"Aye, it'd certainly be a good start. We could just lay out what's basically, between us."

Jane just couldn't believe his words, it was so much simpler then she'd ever imagined. She'd thought perhaps, with everything that'd happened, he'd have some sort of doubts, but he was so clear, so resolute. "Oh Carson." Jane murmured then. "I love you." Before she leant in and kissed him.

"Aye, a good, solid, frien-" His reply was quickly muffled, and it took him a moment to react once the initial shock had passed through him. With more force then he'd intended, he pushed Jane away from him, knocking her into the nearby stone stove. "What tha hell do ya think you're doin'?"

"But-but…" Anger rose above shock, and Jane shot up, clearing the distance back to him in a mere second. "But you said, you understood, how we both felt about each other! You love me!"

"You're talking crazy again woman!" Carson cried back, trying to push her away once more, as Jane grabbed hold of his arms.

"No!" She suddenly screamed. "You love me! I know you do! You just need to get over your fear, awaken what's inside of you!"

Carson's mouth opened, but instead of the cutting reply he'd formulated in his mind, he found hollowness. Jane's grip on his arms tightened, and suddenly she was fully in his field of vision. Her eyes swam, and more in the literal sense that Carson could ever imagine eyes doing.

Jane could feel it now, this power that had always been there, but just out of reach. It was always there she remembered, just tingling, when she was angry, or just settled, when she was in a session with someone. All it took then was a little outreach, and she could sense their pain. Now, she could see right through Carson's eyes, and feverishly she searched him. A smile formulated as she found what she was looking for, the attraction that she knew was there. Now she just needed to amplify it, and… "You love me Carson, don't you." It was no question, but her voice was gentle, coaxing.

"I.. I… lo-" His mouth wrapped round the words before he could fully stop himself. Her eyes still swam, and no matter what he tried, he couldn't tear himself away from her gaze. Like tendrils of some unknown creature, he could feel his mind being touched, prodded, searched. But there was still a part of him, still a part that was free.

"No!" He suddenly cried, wincing as he felt those tendrils lose their grip, flapping around inside his mind. Carson tried his best to stand, to move away, but Jane was even angrier now, and she pushed him down. His knees buckled, and he collapsed, the strength already leaving him.

"SAY IT!" Jane screamed, her mind retaking it's hold on his. But it wasn't enough, and even as his physical strength left him, Carson mustered all of his emotions.

"No!" He shouted back, the whole of him trembling. Anger rose against her, the strongest emotion he could find within him. "I don't love ya! I never have, and I never will! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"NOOO!" Jane screamed, her fingers digging tightly into Carson's shoulder. One of her hands slipped to the back of his neck, and she yanked him forward, pushing herself deeper into his mind. "You're lying! I know you are! I just have to awaken you, that's all, just-just awaken the real-the real you…"

"Wh-wha-what are y-y-you d—d-doing?" Carson stuttered, trembling more then ever now, his mind reverberating as he felt her grip tighten. Desperately he fought inside, but there was nothing he could. Already she'd shot inside his mind, shot to the very core of him, and he could feel the wave building. In a few seconds, it'd all be over, he'd be gone for good.


	6. The Truth

**Nearly, very nearly finished! Second-last chapter, and the last chapter will be up soon, since I just need to add a few more things to finish that. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far, and hope you enjoy this part too!**

Elizabeth yawned softly as she stared down at the booklet in front of her. Rodney had surprisingly finished before her, and was now fast asleep, while she still had things building up inside her to write.

Idly she let her gaze flicker over what she'd already written; pretty much a basic account of what had happened over the past three days. With a soft sigh, she glanced to Rodney. He looked so peaceful, so happy… and his booklet was just beside him. Elizabeth quickly shook her head, no, it wouldn't be right.

A frown suddenly crossed her features, and she crossed out everything she'd written before.

_'This time I will be truthful. That's always been my main problem, hiding things away, worrying about other people's problems rather then my own, even when I've been writing in a booklet that no-one else will ever read. So right now, that's going to change. _

_I'll start by writing about what's happened lately. Saying that, it's actually hard to explain. I've always felt a connection with Rodney, even when I knew him before Atlantis. He's always made me laugh, and we seem to get along well together. I suppose it's only been on Atlantis that I've truly seen how much he means to me. Of course, a lot of that came out last week, when I was 'possessed' by an energy creature. It was terribly invasive, and frightening because I couldn't control myself, but it somehow enabled me to unlock my deep feelings also. Somehow, I feel like taking risks a lot more, maybe even telling Rodney how I feel. There's just one problem… I don't want to scare him away. _

_I know that he feels something for me. But I couldn't possibly force him into anything, especially when we're likely on Atlantis indefinitely. Sometimes I even wish for a Wraith attack, with all of these personal things happening on the base. Maybe that's why I invited Jane and Carson along, to try and have matters between them all resolved. In a way, I think things have been, because they seem a lot more comfortable around each other now. I suppose, honestly, the one thing I'd prefer the most is to have everything be back to 'normal'. It's so much harder to focus on enemies that seem to be all around you, when you have so many people you're close too nearby. _

_In some ways, that did help a lot, actually being able to see, in written form, how I feel. I'm also tempted to start writing a diary on Atlantis; possibly it may even help me sleep better. _

Elizabeth let out a small sigh of relief then, closing the booklet. She hadn't written much, but it had felt good to actually write down some of her worries, and feelings. Deftly, she tossed the booklet under the bed, and allowed her gaze to wander to Rodney once more. Worry flickered over her features, as she noticed him tossing and turning on the floor. A bad nightmare maybe? He was even growling a little.

For a moment Elizabeth toyed with the idea of whether she should wake him, they may even be able to talk over it, and make matters between them a little better. So gingerly, she slid off the hammock, and knelt down beside him. "Rodney?" She murmured softly, shaking him with her hand. "Rodney, you're having a bad dream, wake up."

Another growl erupted, and Elizabeth frowned. She shook him a little more roughly, her voice volume raising a touch more. "Rodney, come on, wake up it's okay."

Rodney's eyes shot open and darted to her, his hand suddenly latching around her wrist. Elizabeth couldn't help the jolt of surprise that ran through her, and she laughed nervously. "Right Rodney, good try, you really had me scared. Now come on, let go." Gently she tugged her wrist, but his grip just tightened. "Please Rodney… you're hurting me."

Rodney started to unfold, a slow smile creeping across his face. Elizabeth felt a nervous shudder pass through her that she never would have expected to happen around Rodney, and she started to scramble back. She found he was a lot stronger then she'd ever expected, even as she tugged harder. "Rodney, come on, this isn't funny anymore!"

Rodney suddenly halted then, his eyes softening. Elizabeth relaxed, a nervous smile emerging. "Good, now, if you'll just let go…"

And then he leapt.

* * *

Teyla stared down at the blank booklet in front of her, still unsure of what exactly she should write. John had completed his writing in a matter of moments, and was now snoring away contentedly in a nearby corner of the hut. Teyla frowned softly herself, and tried to remember what Telana had said. Thoughts of the past three days… but they were simple of course, usually to do with what tasks had been placed upon them. It was as weird a task as when John had told her to see Jane, and yet that had helped. And she couldn't deny this was part of the ritual, one that Elizabeth was counting on them all to take full part in.

_'I am somewhat unsure of what I should be writing. This theory of a 'diary' seems a little strange, but nonetheless I will do my best to complete the task. My father kept many reports, as did I, but they were historic, important events that should never be forgotten. If everyone had written their thoughts down, then surely there would be many pages per event? I and my people pass on thoughts through our stories, to our children, but I suppose there are times when some thoughts should not be public. _

_Certainly events have been fun, and pairing up with John is, as ever, a fruitful and enlightening experience. I believe there are many things that I have taught him though this time around, and we seem to have learned much of each other. I had always thought we were close on Atlantis, but having to spend constant time together, seems to have cemented our friendship. _

_There are still some things that trouble him though, things I dare not ask about, for fear of breaking this cheerful spell that has settled over him. More so because we seem to be the only ones who have preserved some semblance of cheerfulness, with the events of the past few weeks. Every night, I continue to see if I can feel a Wraith presence, because I fear of them coming especially now, when the ties we have formed as a team, are beginning to fracture. _

_Perhaps that is why, on some level, I fear becoming too close to John. He is a great friend already, and one that has saved my life many times, and introduced me to Earth culture in so many fun ways. It is impossible to deny some attraction between us, but it is unwise to pursue things further then friendship merely because of attraction. I believe that our friendship is more valuable then anything else at this time. _

_It is now I think that I see why people find diaries so useful. They are like some very close friend, who offers no judgement, and happily listens to all that you tell them, while never telling anyone else. I feel almost sad in a way that I will have to burn these words in the morning. But then, perhaps it is not the keeping of the words that is important, merely the writing of them. _

Teyla surveyed that last sentence, reading it through her mind curiously for a moment or two, before smiling softly. It was amazing what thoughts sprung forth when you allowed yourself free reign of a few blank pages. Tucking the booklet away underneath the hammock, she then settled back into it. There was a moment of silence, before she heard a low growl from across the tent. Immediately, her senses heightened, and she stiffened. A stray animal perhaps? Telana had never mentioned anything like that happening before, but they were newcomers after all.

Suddenly she realised that she hadn't blown the light out. Of course, the animal was probably attracted by the light at such a dark hour. Sighing to herself, she rolled off the hammock, and tiptoed over to the nearby candle. As soon as the light was out, she waited for a moment, and then started to move back to the hammock. Halfway she stopped though, aware of another growl on the edge of her hearing. Closer this time, maybe even inside the tent. Mentally, she cursed herself for so readily erasing the only available light source. She'd simply have to rely on her natural instincts. The only problem was working out where the thing actually was.

Teyla didn't have to wait long for an answer, as John jumped on top of her.

* * *

"Rodney!" Elizabeth shouted then, lifting her knees up to try and push him off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rodney just growled back at her, as if he didn't understand a word she was saying, and pushed her down to the ground further. It was obvious what his intentions were as soon as his hand started trying to rip her dress off.

"Okay, whoa there! Don't you think we should have a date first perhaps?" Elizabeth kneed him in the stomach deftly, and rolled away, ignoring the yelp from Rodney. She darted up then, eyes searching the hut for anything she could use as a weapon.

Rodney hit her full force, the both of them rolling along the floor of the hut. Elizabeth pushed back instinctive thoughts to enjoy this as much as possible and instead focused on trying to make it so that she ended up on top. As she looked down into Rodney's eyes, she knew, well, that it certainly wasn't Rodney in there. His arms quickly wrapped around her, and she squirmed as much as she could. Maybe she could scream? But what good would it do, with their huts so far away from the Alonins? And what if Rodney wasn't the only one affected?

"Right, that's it you… well, whatever the hell you are." As Rodney moved to roll over, she brought her knee up as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the obvious yelp from Rodney as she hit an extremely vital part of his anatomy.

"Sorry Rodney." Elizabeth gasped as she rolled away, darting up as soon as she found herself to be stable enough. "I'll eh… make it up to you when you're back to normal."

As vital as that part was, Rodney seemed to recover quickly enough, and Elizabeth stood watching breathless as he staggered up. "Right, yes, good Elizabeth, but now what do you do?"

She didn't want to hurt Rodney, but then, well she had to do something. Help, she had to get help. Maybe Carson would know what to do, or Jane, Rodney might be going through some weird regression phase that she could deal with. Elizabeth dodged another leap from Rodney, and took the opportunity to give him another kick, this time to the head. She sent herself a mental memo to thank Teyla for those self-defence classes, and darted out of the hut.

The silence of the night shook her from her thoughts for a moment, as she wondered if perhaps this was all some weird dream. She seemed to have been going through moments like that a lot in the past few weeks. Ignoring the growls from her own hut, she ran over to Jane and Carson's, darting inside.

"Jane, Carson, you have to come, Rodn-"Her voice immediately collapsed as she stared with wide eyes at the sight in front of her. Carson was kneeling in front of Jane, his whole body trembling, while Jane stared into his eyes, her hand seemingly the only thing stopping Carson from collapsing completely.

"What the hell are you doing!" Elizabeth shouted towards Jane. But Jane didn't even turn to her, lost in her own world, simply smiling down at Carson. Right, so she had to make a choice, quickly. Elizabeth ran straight for Jane, and tackled her to the ground, already preparing to hold her down as much as she could. But Jane recovered quickly, smacking Elizabeth smartly around the side of the head, before rolling away.

"You… stupid… you've ruined everything!"

Elizabeth couldn't believe what Jane looked like. Her eyes swam as if they were filled with water, and her hands trembled. It seemed as if her whole face had morphed into a person Elizabeth had never seen, yet somehow still resembled the Jane she knew.

"What-what are you talking about? You were hurting Carson!"

"I, was, helping him!" Jane screamed suddenly, running towards Elizabeth and grabbing hold of her hair. With a loud scream from Jane, Elizabeth was smashed into the floor. "No matter." Jane suddenly added, in a strangely calm tone. "I can still continue, everything can still be-no, he's gone!"

Elizabeth took the chance to grab hold of Jane's legs and knock her down, trying her best to ignore the dizziness that was already filling her brain. Never again was she going to complain about staying on Atlantis and 'missing the action'.

Jane recovered once more, and kicked Elizabeth in the chest, sending her flying across the hut. Elizabeth tried to regain her breath, never having thought that Jane could be that strong.

"You, you weakling!" Jane spat out, stumbling up from the floor. "You sit on Atlantis, a figurehead with no power… in a world run by men! When you could so easily control them! At least Teyla has some semblance, but you… you do what they tell you! You simper, and moan, and whine, and in the end, they win!"

"Jane, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth croaked out, as she herself stumbled up. "You've never said any of this before… I think perhaps you should sit down..."

"There we go, diplomat to the end." Jane spat the words out as if they should be the ultimate insult to Elizabeth. "I've never said any of this before, because I wasn't me before! But now I've really awoken, and Atlantis will be properly ruled, and Carson, he will be right beside me. Always." Without even a passing look, Jane stalked over to the hut entrance.

Elizabeth desperately looked around, for anything she could use. She felt guilty now that she hadn't heeded John's advice, and had given away weapons so easily. The only thing she could possibly use was one of the stones from the stove that stood in the corner of the hut. Jane had nearly left, and if she let her leave… well then how could she possibly stop it all? Elizabeth took hold of the largest stone she could carry, and with a quiet 'sorry Jane', flung it with all her might. She winced as it smacked into the back of Jane's head. For a moment, she thought Jane would still be able to keep going, especially when she turned around, but she crumpled easily.

Elizabeth moved forward cautiously, before sighing at the trickle of blood that was leaving the gash on Jane's head. Quietly she hoped she hadn't hit her too hard, and led her to the hammock. Maybe, if Jane had been the one who was causing all of this… with Rodney, and Carson, then maybe it would all stop now. There was only one to find out. As cautiously as she dared, she exited the hut.

* * *

Teyla was more prepared for this then most people would be, and so quickly rolled so that John was on his back. With one deft movement, she elbowed him in the face, trying her best to ignore the obvious 'crack' that happened on contact. Quickly, she rolled then, already settling into a combat position.

It faltered for a moment though, as she saw it was really John who'd jumped on her. He stumbled a little, from the hit to his face, but he still managed a good charge at her. With ease Teyla darted out of the way, sweep kicking him and sending him on to his backside. Her leg flicked out to kick him, but he grabbed it with a dexterity that Teyla had never witnessed with him. Before she knew it, she was on top of him, being held firm.

And the worst thing was that the smile he held was one that was truly John. Before she could fully resist, he was kissing her, and it reminded her of the day in the gym, when she'd felt those urges rising, and he'd pushed her away.

Maybe this was just it; maybe it was just him giving into urges. But somehow she knew it wasn't, that something wasn't right, especially as he rolled and held her down with more force then John would ever dare give her. The grip was too strong to wiggle out of, so Teyla mustered all her strength, before with a loud grunt, pushed him up and over her.

John was so surprised, that Teyla had enough time to dart up and send him a resounding kick straight to the forehead. As luck, or Teyla's good aim would have it, he smacked full force into one of the poles holding up the hut, and quickly crumpled to the floor.

For what seemed like forever, Teyla stood there breathless, ready and waiting to see if John would get up again. Obviously, something had happened, something that hadn't affected her, and something that had made John behave like some primal beast. With a sigh, she relaxed, and crept over to him. Thankfully he was still breathing, but she couldn't chance him waking up again, so she pulled a few strips off her dress, that seemed to be getting shorter now each day, and bound his hands.

Then she turned and ran from the hut, sure now of only one thing, she had to find the others.

* * *

"Oh… my… god…" Elizabeth murmured as she stumbled out of the hut, upon the scene before her. If anything, she certainly hadn't expected this. In the grounds in front of the three huts, Carson and Rodney were fighting each other like two suddenly uncaged animals, who've been eyeing each other ever since they can remember.

"Rodney, Carson, no! Don't do that!" She shouted, even as she knew it was ultimately fruitless. The two seemed hell-bent on destroying each other. And Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to do, except watch, horrified.

There seemed a moment of peace though, as the two men staggered back, as evenly matched as any two people could possibly be. They circled each other, and Elizabeth began to listen more carefully, as she heard words mixed in with the loud growls.

"Jane, my… woman…" Carson almost howled, diving for Rodney. Rodney almost welcomed the attack, grabbing Carson around the waist and swinging him around.

"My… woman!" Came the reply, as Rodney flung Carson into the soil.

So, that was it, that's what it all came down too. They were fighting over Jane, after everything… No, it was no time for soppy thoughts. What the hell was she doing just standing around anyway? Feverishly, she glanced around, and was relieved to spot Teyla running from her hut.

"Teyla! What is it? John's not gone crazy too has he?"

"Yes, I believe so." Teyla replied, as she ran over. "I have fully apprehended him however, and he is now unconscious and tied up."

"Best place for him at the moment." Elizabeth murmured.

"Where is Dr. Heightmeyer?" Teyla suddenly asked, watching the ensuing fight with mild curiosity.

"Uh, long story… listen, we have to do something! This is only the warm-up; they might actually rip each other apart!" Elizabeth couldn't hide the panic in her voice, although she did try her best to quell the trembling of her body. "I thought maybe if I stopped Jane, then they'd be back to normal, but they're still going!"

"I believe there is only one course of action… we must apprehend them ourselves Dr. Weir."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Elizabeth sighed, before nodding. "Very well-"

"There is no need, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth jumped, gaze darting, and finally settling on Telana. "What-the… what, how did you know... I mean, did you hear..?"

"I had a feeling." Telana replied cryptically, looking uncharacteristically sheepish for a moment. Then she nodded to Aranis, and gestured to Rodney and Carson. "Take them down."

"What? No! You can't hurt them!" Elizabeth felt the outburst leave her lips before she'd even thought of it.

Telana placed a reassuring hand on her arm, and merely smiled. "Do not worry, they are merely sleeping darts. We use them often with difficult hunts. They will only keep them asleep for an hour or two. Then your man, Rodney, will be fine."

They watched silently, as deftly two of the Alonins shot down Rodney and Carson, and then led them away to the large meal hut. It was only then that Elizabeth suddenly realised something. "Wait a minute; you said Rodney, what about Carson, and John?"

"Ah, Teyla's man will be fine also. Once he also awakens, he will be restored. If only with a minor headache."

"But Carson will not?" Teyla asked, sharing a worried gaze with Elizabeth.

Telana suddenly looked sheepish once more, her gaze flickering around her fellow Alonins, and then back to Teyla and Elizabeth. "I… believe there is much to discuss, privately. Please, follow me to my hut." Briefly then, she turned to Aranis. "Tend to Jane. Once she has awoken, bring her to my hut. I believe she will aid in the explanation." As if to read Elizabeth's mind, she then turned to her. "And she will be as normal as well. If perhaps, a little embarrassed at her conduct. Please, follow me."

Still too shocked to really do anything but, Teyla and Elizabeth followed Telana into her hut. The Alonin leader dismissed her guards effortlessly, before gesturing to them both to sit down. "I'll make you some tea, please, make yourselves comfortable."

Elizabeth pursed her lips softly as she sat down on the floor, not yet able to allow herself the luxury of relaxing. "You seem very calm about all of this." Elizabeth eyed Telana curiously, part of her angry at the fact she seemed to be the only one actually worried about everything. "Almost as if none of this has surprised you?"

Telana busied herself with the tea for a few more moments, making no endeavour to answer Elizabeth's question. Once the tea had been made, and passed equally among them, Telana then took a deep sigh. "You could say that I suppose; certainly it is not the first time we have had problems with men."

Anger flashed through her once more, and Elizabeth frowned. "But this wasn't their fault this was…" Her voice faltered, and she sighed. "This was Jane's. I still don't fully understand what she's actually done."

"Please, Elizabeth, drink, it will help you calm." Telana's voice held a note of pleading, before she sent them both a nervous smile. "Really, I would prefer to leave it all to Jane, I am certain she could explain everything more fully…"

"But, you did mention there were things we had to speak of?" Teyla took a slight sip of the tea herself, sending a reassuring smile to Elizabeth afterwards. After all the sudden upheaval, it felt strange to be calmly talking about things. But Teyla felt somewhat relieved that this was how it was being resolved.

Telana waited a few moments, forming her thoughts. Then she nodded lightly. "Yes, there are many things I had wished to speak to you about, you especially Teyla, as we have known each other for many years now. But… it is forbidden of course. Now however, well there seems little I can do but explain matters. You see, we are not as we appear."

"No, you hardly seemed shocked by what's happened." Elizabeth set the cup down in front of her, hands clasping. "I mean, it's almost as if you expected something like this to happen."

"Expected? In a way, I suppose you are right. Honestly, I had hoped that it would not."

"But you knew…" Elizabeth frowned a touch then, casting her mind back over the past few days. "You knew when you first met Jane, that there was something different about her? Didn't you?"

"I… sensed, something, I suppose you could say. Yes."

Elizabeth just shook her head then, unable to grasp anything fully. Her body was vaguely aware that it was around 1 or 2am her time, and yet she had to try and fathom all of these things as well. "Look, please, could you just explain everything to us?"

Telana smiled to them both then, shifting her position a little more. "I'd be happy too. There is a proposition; I would ask of you, after all this. But first, you must know the full story. Teyla, you remember the myths that I told you when we first met?"

"Of Anyana and her gifts? Of course."

"Well, they're all true. All of them." As Teyla's eyes widened, Telana continued. "You see, I, am Anyana. I, and all of my people, are what you would call… Ancient? I believe the word is?"

"My God." Elizabeth suddenly murmured then. "Rodney was actually right?"

"I have a feeling he will not be in a mood to gloat though Dr. Weir." Teyla supplied with a wry smile.

Elizabeth chuckled a touch at that, and then nodded to Telana. "I'm sorry, please, continue."

"Thank you." Telana smiled back at them, and then clasped her hands in her lap. "I am, not fully Anyana though. You see, every 100 years, my people go to the Temple, and are 'reborn'. Their minds are… restarted if you will, and their bodies refreshed. Only Aranis and I, remember what transpired, as we prolong our time to every 500, and even she is now beginning to forget." Her gaze lowered then, and she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Teyla and Elizabeth both remained silent, aware of the sadness that filled the hut, waiting for answers to what had really been going on.

"As you know, we as a race were plagued by the Wraith. The more we killed, it seemed the more appeared. Our only way out, it seemed, was ascension. But it was not easy. Ideally, many thousands of years should be taken with study that leads to enlightenment… but we were too afraid, too ready to escape as quickly as possible. So when we did ascend, it was difficult. Those who are ascended, truly, forsake all emotions. You think that will be good, to be free of hate, prejudice, fear, hurt… but you forget the greatest emotions; love, happiness, joy… it was those we could never let go of. My family, I could not let go of. So we were punished, by those 'above' us."

Here Telana paused, contempt entering her voice. Her fingers formed fists, slowly draining to become white. "Punished, for still caring for those deemed 'lower' then us! I, no, we, lashed out. But they were too powerful, were in greater numbers. We were banished, to this planet, like children. Shown the 'error' of our ways. We were forced, to forever embrace emotions, to know, forever, what it was like, to constantly know what others are feeling…"

"You became empaths?" Elizabeth cut in quietly, astonishment in her voice. "That's how you sensed Jane, how you knew…"

"Knew that she had power? Yes, I knew." Telana nodded then, looking ashamed for a moment. "But I also knew that she was not aware yet, not fully. I have grown old, Elizabeth, begun to forget what happened on this world. Jane has the power, the power capable to awaken it all again… it was stupid of me to bring men back here, too dangerous for them."

"The story you told Telana, it spoke of evils of men." Teyla queried quietly then, her eyes searching Telana's features curiously. "Did they do something, something perhaps to hurt you?"

Telana paused for a moment, and then laughed loudly. As it echoed around the hut, it showed nothing but hollowness. "They, hurt us! No! It is us that hurt them, that hurt…" Tears welled, but Telana forced them back. "No, I will tell you the full story. You deserve this much. As I said, we were sent back, but something went wrong… I do not know why, or how, but it was discovered that the men had a defect. They could sense others emotions, but did not have the power that the women did. We were able to control men, to… persuade them to feel happy. For many centuries, it worked. The society worked in harmony, as the women did what they wished, and the men were constantly happy."

Elizabeth blinked as she listened. For a brief moment she wondered what Atlantis would be like if that was possible, and she suddenly understood what Jane had meant. But how good would that really be? No individuality; the men like slaves.

"They _were_ happy Elizabeth." Telana smiled back to her, reassuring her with a raised hand as Elizabeth was shocked once more at her ability to read her. "Yes I still hold the gift fully. Do not worry, I use it very rarely. Anyway, as I was saying… the men were happy, it worked. Until a tryst was discovered. One of the women became restless, decided that there was more… some say she was merely bored, others say it was real love, but no matter, she forced a man to sleep with her, made him believe that he wanted too. His wife found out, and was obviously devastated. Blamed the other woman of course afterwards, but initially she was so angry with the man… that she forced him to kill himself."

"My God." Elizabeth suddenly blurted out. "How could she do that?"

Telana's eyes narrowed; her voice sharpening. "She did not do it on purpose. How would you feel, I wonder, if a man you loved with every part of you betrayed you, no matter how pliable he supposedly was? Her anger, her hurt, it filled him. It was impossible, with such a close bond, for her not to project. It shattered his mind completely, and he killed himself immediately." The tears were unmistakeable now as they ran down Telana's cheeks, yet her voice continued as strong as ever. "That man… was my father. My mother had no true guilt in the matter, and yet she felt it with all her heart. That very same night, she killed herself; leaving a pleading note for all of this to be an example. It was my duty, as the oldest child, to take over the responsibility of leadership of the clan. Aranis is my sister, and is as headstrong as she was then. She believed we could forget about it, but I would not let the deed go unnoticed. So I ordered everyone, except for myself and Aranis, to go inside our minds and lock away our thoughts, our knowledge, our… power, for ever." Finally, her gaze lowered, tears still running unhindered. "I had no choice."

Elizabeth just stared back at her with awe. With everything happening tonight, she'd never really thought of how the Alonins would react to it all. And now to find out that Telana already had an inkling; not to mention her own deep past. "I'm sorry." She finally murmured. "I had no idea… how could you have lived with all that?"

Telana continued to allow her tears to flow for a few more moments, before she fully composed herself. When she did look back up to Elizabeth, her strong exterior had returned. "It was not too difficult. I had no choice after all. If I had ever tried to fight against it, or had even tried to leave this place, then your 'Ancients', would have done something to stop me."

"You make your power sound as if it's a curse."

That voice was Jane's, and all three turned to look at her as she moved into the hut.

"I see it as just that Jane. Surely you must understand that now, after everything that has transpired?"

There was an evident pause, one in which Elizabeth found herself tensing. Telana had assured her that Jane would be back to normal, but she still seemed a little aloof, as if she hadn't quite returned fully.

"Yes, I see. But I also see the benefits of having this gift. It's enabled me to realise who I really am."

"A woman who controls the men around her?" The snap was a reflex action, and Elizabeth immediately paled, even more so when Jane turned to her.

"Don't we all do that Elizabeth? I am simply more capable, not as… subtle."

Telana's eyes flickered between the three other women as Jane sat down, waiting for one of them to make a move. When they didn't, Telana sighed, and gestured to Jane. "Jane. I have explained everything of my people to Elizabeth and Teyla. You will learn soon enough more then I can tell you in a few moments."

Their gazes locked for a moment, before Jane nodded with a soft smile. "I understand. It would no doubt be for the best." Her gaze suddenly shifted to Elizabeth and Teyla then, and she smiled. "Very well. I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Why?"

Jane shifted her gaze to Teyla. "An obvious question. I did what I did because I love Carson. I merely wanted him to open himself to the feelings he was trying so hard to hide."

"And you don't believe that maybe he was hiding them, if at all, for a reason?" Elizabeth's gaze narrowed and she rose. "You've hurt my chief medical officer, perhaps beyond repair. Not only that, but you've influenced both Rodney, and John to do things they would never do."

"Never?" Jane rose to meet her, her head tilting. "Are you honestly saying that you believe I forced them to do something they didn't want to do? Something they never even thought about? Admit it Elizabeth; your beloved Rodney isn't as perfect as you so wish him to be. He's a man, ultimately they are flawed, and ultimately those flaws will appear. That's why we have to guide them!"

"Turn them into puppets you mean!"

Teyla and Telana rose in unison then; Teyla to Elizabeth, Telana to Jane. "Please, do not fight like this." Telana pleaded, as she pulled Jane back. "There are things to be resolved."

"You said she'd be back to normal!" Elizabeth shot over to Telana, unable to hide her anger now. "But she's just as sick as she was when I caught her with Carson. She's done nothing but hurt Carson, and John and-"

"Rodney?" Jane snapped then, struggling to break free from Telana's grasp. "You don't really care about anyone else but him do you Elizabeth? Why not just admit your feelings! I could teach you to make him freer!"

"He's already free! Free from anything that made him sane! If you were still human you'd realise that!"

Jane stepped back for a mere moment, before shrugging. "If anything, I was never truly human Elizabeth, not as you and the rest of your world term it. Yes, Carson's tests would say I was. But I've always been different, always had this power."

Teyla stepped forward then, forcing Elizabeth behind her. "Please Jane, tell us. Perhaps the truth will clear the air."

"You speak as if I've lied to you all these years, but I haven't!" Jane seemed almost pleading now, and she gestured to Telana to let her go. With reluctance, Elizabeth herself sat down, and they waited for Jane to speak.

"The fact is. My parents were human, but… they were different. They came to this planet thirty years ago, escaping from a G'oauld planet just in the nearby vicinity." Her hand waved vaguely, as if this was all facts not worth knowing. "To put it short, they were experimented upon. A G'oauld scientist was researching whether it could be possible to implant a mind-reading capability within himself. If that was possible, then he would easily be able to rise to the top of the hierarchy, and always know whether someone was spying on him. Unfortunately, it did work." With a deep sigh, she leant against the wall of the hut. To Elizabeth, she seemed barely affected by this history of her parents, seemingly unemotional. "Partly, at least. They became empaths, and were able to read the minds of someone in very close vicinity. With this knowledge, they were also able to hurt, and ultimately escape. They travelled to the nearest inhabited world, Earth."

For the millionth time that night, Elizabeth found herself having to deal with strange new information. It took her a few moments, before she suddenly blinked. "Wait, I've never heard about this though. I mean, it's not on your personal sheet or anything."

"What exactly would I put?" Jane sneered then, her eyes rolling. "Originally from outer space? Come on Elizabeth. But you are right in some part; it enabled me to get on to this program with relative ease. My parents didn't live long after they came here. They were tested on just as they were on that planet, their powers eventually killing them. In guilt, I was raised by one of the research scientists and his family. Of course it enabled him to keep a watchful eye on my 'development' also. I'm not as… strong, as my parents were, but I'm a good empath. However, it seems this place, has amplified my abilities."

Telana rose then, nodding in agreement. "It is as I had believed Jane. I sensed the power within you when you arrived, but I was unsure of whether you knew it yourself. Because of our history, this planet has no doubt awakened you fully, causing you to mimic the abilities that we once held."

"So… if she came back to Atlantis, it would eventually go back to normal? To her, empathic abilities?"

"There's no point discussing that." Jane suddenly snapped, dismissing Elizabeth with a wave of her hand. "I'm not going back."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, arms folding. "I haven't heard anything about this! Jane, despite what's happened here, you're a valuable member of my team."

"But no longer." Jane coolly replied. "I no longer wish to serve a simple subsidiary position Elizabeth, I want to be free, to lead and express myself! I can't do that sitting and listening to a bunch of people whining about their problems."

"Dr. Weir." Teyla suddenly cut in with, her hand resting upon her arm. "I believe this may have already been hinted at." Her gaze shifted to Telana then, and she smiled. "You wish to swap places?"

As Jane and Telana nodded in agreement, Elizabeth yanked her hand away from Teyla. "Will somebody please explain what has been decided? I feel like I've been sitting with my ears plugged up for the last ten minutes."

Jane gave a frustrated sigh, while Telana smiled gently back to Elizabeth. "I was unsure of Jane's wishes, but the fact is… my grip on my Clan is diminishing Elizabeth. It has been for some time. Now that they have seen the power that Jane is capable of here, well, they will naturally shift to her. If not now, then soon. So if you would allow it, I would like to come back to Atlantis with you."

Elizabeth just looked back at her with a stunned expression. Telana actually wanted to come back to Atlantis? What exactly would that mean? Was she still an Ancient? If so, it'd certainly be a boost. But even so, some part of her wondered now, if perhaps this had been Telana's plan, if maybe, she couldn't be trusted at all.


	7. Endings and Beginnings

**As a general rule, I don't like to break promises, so as not to break my last one, this _is_ the last chapter. Finito, etc etc. It's also quite a bit longer then the others ones, but I wanted to wrap stuff up. So, enjoy, review if you want, and I hope you've enjoyed the story!**

Telana, on Atlantis? Could she be trusted? But Elizabeth knew the answer straight away. It was obvious.

"It, well it would be an honour Telana." Elizabeth managed to stutter out, before sighing. "There's just one major problem. We need to make sure that the men are okay."

Immediately Telana turned to Jane then, hand clamping around her wrist. "A problem that will soon be solved. Jane, it is time to learn how to use that strength of yours for good, rather then your own gain."

"What!" Jane blinked back to her, trying to wrench her arm away. "What are you talking about? Carson will be fine when he wakes up, I hardly touched him-and besides, you're just as capable."

"No, I am not." Telana replied, impatience creeping into her voice. "You are stronger then me Jane, you just need some patience. Only you can go into Carson's mind, and repair what has gone wrong. You must do it now, before he awakens and the damage cannot be revoked."

"But-"

"Jane, I thought you loved him?" Elizabeth stepped forward slowly, her hand resting on Jane's other arm. "You have to do what's right for you both, not just yourself. Could you really live, knowing that you'd broken him?"

Jane opened her mouth to reply, and then quickly culled it. With a silent nod, she slipped from their grasps, and walked out of the hut.

Instinctively, the others followed. Partly to make sure that she was going to him, but also with curiosity.

When they all reached the food hut, the three men were still laid back on separate tables. John and Rodney slumbered normally, quiet snorts and movements showing their recovery. But as they approached Carson, Elizabeth almost gasped at the paleness of his face. Not normally the darkest of complexions, his paleness still sent a shiver down her spine.

"What do I do?" Jane murmured softly, her courage and strength left so quickly, now that she could truly see the damage she'd done.

"Speak to him, within his mind. You must find him, the real him as you knew him before, and bring him back. You must be strong Jane, stronger then ever before, because you must now beat the damage you have done yourself."

Jane merely nodded, a numb look in her eyes, before gently she placed her fingers around his face. Elizabeth watched curiously, almost expecting some sort of flicker to show that something was happening. But only silence prevailed.

After a minute or so, Telana gestured for Elizabeth and Teyla to follow her. "We must leave them be. Jane must concentrate hard now, and must learn to deal with her pain. I fear that she may discover some answers to questions she never wished to ask."

"Very deep." Elizabeth murmured, finding the natural Rodney comment bringing her back from her own deep thoughts. "Perhaps I should check on Rodney, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all Dr. Weir." Teyla replied with a light nod. "I was going to make sure that the Major was alright as well. Unfortunately I kicked him quite hard."

"Well, I'm sure he'll understand." Elizabeth chuckled, before she moved over to the far side of the hut. Rodney's hand twitched a little, and instinctively Elizabeth took hold of it to calm it. There was a soft moan, and not soon after, Rodney's eyes flickered open.

"Damn, what the hell have I been drinking?"

"Nothing Rodney." Elizabeth replied with a chuckle, squeezing his hand.

There was a pause, and then he grinned up to her. "Think I could have something now then?"

Elizabeth laughed warmly at that, her head shaking. "Not yet Rodney, maybe when we get back to Atlantis. I'm sure there's still some of that wine that you treat me too when…" When I was under the effect of an alien. A soft sigh passed her lips, and Elizabeth smiled. "I'm sorry for hurting you. But I guess it was your turn this time to be under a strange presence."

"Who said anything about taking turns? At least yours didn't turn you into an ass."

Elizabeth chuckled a touch at his comment before replying. "So you actually remember everything then?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Rodney moaned then as he forced himself to sit up. "Uh, my butt's still asleep. Why do they always hit you in the butt?"

Elizabeth leaned forward against the table, an eyebrow rising. "You mean you've been shot like that before?"

"Well no." Rodney looked slightly sheepish for a moment, before quickly covering. "I meant, y'know, with those nature programmes. Shooting creatures in the butt-"

"Ah, those nature programmes you flick through between the Twilight Zone you mean?"

"Hey." Rodney suddenly groaned then, resting back once more. "I thought I was the sick one here. No roasting."

"No, I'll let Carson do that when we all get back."

Rodney suddenly frowned then, twisting round to witness Jane and Carson. "What exactly happened? One minute I was falling asleep, the next minute I was… well, being an ass."

"We, eh, don't really know." As Rodney blinked up at her, Elizabeth sighed. "The fact is, Jane's not who she seems to be. She's an empath, of some sort, and was somehow capable of controlling Carson, and ultimately you and John as a sort of backlash. A few sleeping darts put you back as right as rain-"

"Apart from the massive hangover, and a butt that's still asleep you mean?"

"Yes, apart from that." Elizabeth rolled her eyes before continuing. "But Carson, well that's a different story. She's trying to undo the damage now. It seems a little weird to me, but I'd rather have her try then have Carson die."

"Makes me glad I'm well out of it. I mean to think, she could've tried that on me." Rodney shuddered obviously then, before sitting up once more. "Oh, that eh reminds me. About the whole… well, primal thing? I'm… well, you know, I didn't." Clearing his throat, he sighed. "I'm not usually that forward."

"Oh, that." Elizabeth's cheeks flushed, and she chuckled nervously. "Hey, we've been in more compromising positions then that right? I remember not too long ago certain actions with needles and such…"

"Heh, yeh." Rodney's gaze automatically flew around to everything around him but Elizabeth.

"Anyway." Elizabeth suddenly clasped her hands. "I would've thought you'd be a bit upset. Jane and Carson being dragged up again."

"Why would I be?" Rodney seemed honestly puzzled as he finally dragged his gaze back to her.

"Rodney, come on." Elizabeth knew there was no point in dragging it out any longer. It had hurt watching Rodney fight with Carson for Jane. Some part of her had wanted it to just be a primal thing, but… it made sense in some way. Rodney had obviously cared too much about her to actually want to admit he still liked Jane. "I know that you still like Jane. I mean, that's why you and Carson had that fight."

"What!" Rodney's eyes widened, and he leapt off the table-bed. "Elizabeth, come on now, that's insane; I probably would've fought him over a cabbage!"

"Maybe, but that's not the name I heard you both calling." Elizabeth dug her nails harder into her arms. Damnit, why was she even getting involved with this? She'd ridden herself of all these worries and fears the past few days; come to terms with just being friends. And now… the hurt had reared so easily.

"What? Elizabeth I…" But what could he tell her? That really, in his mind, it wasn't Jane he was fighting over? His lack of reply caused hurt in her eyes that she tried so hard to hide, and he just couldn't lie again. "Elizabeth, I _was _fighting for you. Like I said, it was primal, but in my head it was just… fighting for my woman. And… look, you have to understand I wasn't my usual genius self, so it wasn't names it was pictures. And, all I could see was your face. Names made no sense to me."

"Oh." It would be typical that her linguist brain would choose that exact moment to shut down. "Rodney, that's… so sweet."

"It is?" Rodney blinked back at her incredulously, before suddenly smiling. "Listen, Elizabeth. These past few days have been… well, I thought, perhaps you know maybe… sometime we could-"

"Everyone! He's awake!"

Elizabeth's head immediately shot round, and like everyone else, she promptly darted off.

Rodney sighed to himself, following along behind. "Always happens. Just about to score, and something always happens. She chooses an artefact over me, decides she liked me when she hated me, world war three begins…" Muttering on his way, he moved to join the rest of the team as Carson emitted a small groan.

Jane moved back to allow them all to close round him, stepping beside Telana with a worried look on her features.

"Carson!" John beamed down to the Doctor. "How're you doing? Got some damned nasty bruises from Teyla here. How about you?"

"Uh?" Carson blinked up at them all, before with a groan he slowly rose. "Feel like ma heads been used as fishbowl for a thousand drunk piranhas. But apart from that, pretty damn dosey." Immediately his gaze shifted to Jane, and he added. "Mind if I have a wee bit 'o time alone with Jane?"

Various replies of 'oh, of course not' wafted over them, and they all moved off; making sure to stay just close enough to accidentally hear what was said.

Jane approached with obvious trepidation, resting her fingers on the edge of the table. "How're you feeling? I'm sorry, I must've given you one heck of a headache."

"Ah, it's alright." Carson waved a hand at that, sitting up fully. "Ma head's actually clearer then it has been for a long time. But there is something we should talk about-"

"Carson, it's fine." Jane suddenly smiled to him, resting her hand on his. "I've been inside your mind now, properly. I mean, I looked, rather then changed. I realise that the love I sensed was… well, not the same love that I feel for you. More like, 'a bonny wee sister'. Would that be about right?"

Carson chuckled at that, nodding his head in reply. "Aye, pretty damn close. I can't deny that there was some attraction, mebbe in some 'male' part 'o me. But you made me realise that was what had been creeping me out. I could never be wi' ma sister like that."

"I understand Carson. There's something else I need to tell you as well." There was a soft sigh, before she added. "I'm staying here, with the Alonins. Telana and I have spoken, as have I and Elizabeth, and we all think it would be for the best. I'm a lot freer here and… I've finally found who I want to be."

"Oh." Carson looked downcast for a moment, before squeezing her hand. "Well, ah guess I can't really argue with sound reasoning like that cannae?"

"I know." Jane sighed, returning the squeeze. "I'll have to get used to living without men now."

"You'll love it lass." Carson chuckled back to her as he pulled away. "Besides, this ain't much of a frilly society is it?"

"No, I suppose it isn't really." Jane replied with a soft chuckle, relaxing now that Carson was better. Her expression sobered for a moment though, and she added. "You realise though, we may never see each other again? I have a feeling any expeditions to this planet will be female only from now on."

Carson frowned softly, forcing himself up from the table so that he could perch upon it properly. "I guess it's for the best, aye? I will miss ya though lass."

"As I will miss you Carson." Jane smiled back to him softly, before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now, you go and get some rest. I need to discuss things with Telana."

As Jane moved off, Carson's gaze naturally followed her. There was a tinge of sadness that made him wince, before he shook his head. At least this time, they'd been able to be honest with each other.

The others watched the interaction with interest, before eventually Elizabeth gestured to them. "I think perhaps we should all go and get some rest for good. There are still, oh I'd say, around four hours until the dawn. And I'm sure Telana will allow some leeway and extend the time to maybe six hours, if you would like to get some rest?"

"Uh, I think I've had enough rest as it is. My butt's the only thing that isn't yet awake."

"That's what I was saying!" Rodney replied to John, gesturing to the aforementioned area. "I mean I feel like I'm walking differently, do you think I am?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Do a little walk…"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at them both, before chuckling over to Teyla. "Well, it seems like the end of another adventure here on the Walton's mountain." As Teyla looked at her blankly, Elizabeth just laughed. "Never mind. Oh! Telana, I need to speak with you."

Telana nodded back to Elizabeth, gesturing for her to join her and Jane. "Yes, there is much to discuss. We need to make arrangements."

"Most certainly." Jane agreed, while Elizabeth glanced back to the other three. "Like I said, get some rest. Teyla, make sure they do okay?"

John looked immediately scared, giving Teyla a wary look. "Hey now, I'm being good! That thing before wasn't my fault…"

"However, I will stand true to my word Major. If you misbehave…"

"Wait, does this include me as well?" Rodney whined, a pleading look sent to Elizabeth.

"Doubly so." Elizabeth smirked, winking back to him, before moving out of the hut with Jane and Telana. She ignored the raised eyebrows from the two women, instead plunging straight into negotiations. "Well then, it seems pretty clear that an arrangement has been made. There's only one thing I'm worried about Telana, the one thing you missed out from the story." Her gaze flickered over to her, hands expanding. "Do you still have your Ancient knowledge?"

Telana seemed nonplussed by the question, her hands clasping as she nodded. "In, a sense, yes. I do not have access to all knowledge, but there is much I still know."

"And yet, you wish to come back to Atlantis? You see, we have met an Ancient before, and she was extremely reluctant to share information with us. Let alone leave her own planet."

"My circumstances are different." Telana pursed her lips at that, her gaze flicking between the two women. "I will tell you more soon, first I must inform my Clan of the changes. Namely, Aranis."

A few moments later, they reached the main campsite. Already, the Alonins were gathered, Aranis leading.

"Sister." Aranis supplied as soon as they had stopped, scowling at the other two, before moving forward. "You know I have found problems with your leadership for some time. You cling to the old ideals, to those fairy stories…"

"They're not stories Aranis." Telana replied patiently, gesturing to the Temple not far off. "You know why we go there each year, why we have the rebirth later then the others. It keeps us as we have been before. It is why I write those journals."

"Foolish!" Aranis snapped, stamping her spear butt on the ground. "You proclaim they are not stories, and yet you write them down as if they are not great secrets either! Countless times I have offered you guidance, but every time you refuse it. It is time for us to make up your mind for you."

"There's no need." Jane suddenly stepped forward, her gaze locking with Aranis. "Telana has already chosen to leave this place." As gasps echoed through the other Alonins, Jane straightened. "And she has chosen me, as her successor."

"What!" Aranis flung the spear down in anger, striding forward. "You are not even an Alonin! How dare you presume!"

"I do not presume, I _know_." Stepping past Aranis, Jane gestured to the others. "You have all seen, and heard what I did this night. Of my power. Telana has been your great leader for centuries, wisely leading you. And now, in her wisdom, she has chosen me as her successor. I have a greater power, but unlike Aranis I know how to control it. Telana has chosen this fate, and she has chosen me. Have her choices let you down before?" Suddenly then, she turned to Aranis. "Well Aranis, has your sister ever let you down?"

Aranis made no reply, instead she stalked over to Telana. It was hurt, more then anything else within her eyes, and forcefully she drew Telana into a hug. "You would leave? So easily?"

"No, not so easily Aranis." Telana hugged her back just as fiercely, a smile on her features. "But I must do this. I no longer belong here, I yearn too much to explore, and to be free."

Just as suddenly, Aranis pulled away. Her gaze locked with her sister, and she sighed. "You may lose the wisdom. You know that don't you?"

"Perhaps it would be for the best, Aranis. Sometimes it makes me ask too many questions."

Aranis laughed raucously at that, before moving back to Jane. "I know what you did this night, and indeed you are strong. But you must also be patient. I am foolhardy, and quick to anger. Do you think you could handle me like my sister has all these centuries?"

Jane pondered this for the merest of moments, before grinning. "You've never met some of my patients have you?"

There was more laughter from Aranis at that, before she clamped her arm around Jane's shoulder, and led her to the campfire. "Come! It is time to educate you on our history."

Telana watched her sister move off with a quiet look, before turning to Elizabeth. "Now, it is time to speak with you properly. Your concerns are well-founded."

"Yes, your sister seems to share them. She mentioned a loss of wisdom?"

Telana nodded to that, before she sighed softly. "You mentioned a woman, an Ancient. When I was an Ancient as you know it, I lived here, with my family. Then we heard of the Wraith, and were told, _told_ to start the ascension process. Do you think I wanted that?" Telana snarled, before shaking her head. "My family thought it was a blessing, that I was strong enough to be able to ascend. But I wanted to stay and fight! That's why when I did ascend, I fought with all my might. Eventually, I realised that perhaps it could be good. That with my powers, I could help those who were left behind, destroy the Wraith. Of course this was disallowed, we were to remain 'impartial', even to our own race! In those early times, even as ascended beings, there were rebels. Unfortunately, my side lost."

"I… never imagined that anything like that would happen when you'd ascended." Elizabeth shook her head incredulously. "The reports that Dr. Jackson have made are sketchy at best, as he remembers little. But we know full well the Ancients policy on non-interference."

"Yes, well it was not a unanimous decision." Telana scuffed the ground with her boot, before shrugging. "Anyway, that is why I see no reason to fear them. I am no longer the leader here, so any punishment would be on me alone. I have nothing to lose."

Tilting her head, Elizabeth watched her for a moment, before nodding. "Very well. Well, I see no reason to stop you from coming with us then Telana. I told the others they could sleep a little later if that's okay? It'll give you enough time to get things ready."

"Thank you Elizabeth." Telana moved forward and hugged her, a warm smile upon her face. "I am looking forward to this more then you can possibly realise. It is too long since I felt truly excited about something. Jane and Aranis will be sure to prepare everything for our departure tomorrow. Aranis knows where I placed your things, so you should be able to collect them soon."

"Then I'll leave you to your preparations." Elizabeth replied cheerfully, as she moved away from the hug. "And I'll meet you here with the others two hours after sunrise." With that, Elizabeth started trudging back to her hut.

When she finally arrived, it was to find Rodney beavering away in the little booklet that Telana had given them what seemed like ages ago.

"I thought you'd finished with that?"

Rodney jumped, scoring the booklet with charcoal. "Damn. Oh, well, after tonight, I felt like writing a little more. A lot's happened really."

"You can say that again." Elizabeth chuckled as she slipped into the low hammock. "Although I think my mind's too muddled to really make sense of anything."

"Normally I would think that." Rodney replied, as he slyly shifted so that the booklet wasn't readable from her position. "But my head's a lot clearer then normal. Maybe you were right about this whole countryside thing."

"Well I can't imagine you'll get much chance of having this same experience again." Elizabeth murmured, yawning softly.

"No doubt something just as weird will crop up though." Rodney muttered, as he paused to think over something. With a soft sigh, he tapped the booklet. "Look, Elizabeth. There's something I've been meaning to ask you, about when we get back to Atlantis. I thought, y'know, maybe, we could possibly… that thing you said, about the wine before? That offer, could be good…" His gaze drifted up, only to result in an even deeper sigh at the sight of Elizabeth having dozed off. "Right, yes… of course, how else could this possibly end?" Shaking his head at himself, he settled back against the hut and began writing again. "I swear, one more time, and that's it."

* * *

Two hours after the arrival of the Alonin's dawn, the team was assembled and ready to go. The men especially seemed happier to be back in uniform, John smiling with love at his gun. "Ah my dear, it's good to see they haven't hurt you."

Telana and Aranis exchanged some more hugs and quiet words, while Jane said goodbye to the team. Because of their similar size, Aranis had fitted well into Jane's uniform, although she still found it hard to get used to wearing boots, shown by her stumbling here and there. In a sign that strong relationships had already been formed, the burning of the diaries was foregone, with Rodney seeming pleased at the fact he'd be able to keep it. Eventually, when all goodbyes had been done, the two groups stood opposite each other.

Elizabeth gave a polite nod to Jane, smiling at how well she'd already integrated into the Alonin's society. She obviously suited their culture, and already Elizabeth could sense the pride that came with being a true leader.

Jane returned the favour, a teasing wink reserved for Carson, before the two groups took their separate ways.

Telana looked back only once before they began the trek to the Stargate, just enough to see tears in her sister's eyes. Yet she knew that this was right. She arranged the straps of this 'backpack' that Jane had supplied her with, and tried to focus on her walking. The weight of her journals and memorabilia upon her back was reassuring, and enough to make her forget about the loss of her family.

Occasionally Elizabeth glanced back at her, presumably to make sure that she hadn't changed her mind. But each time she did, and the closer they got to the Stargate, the stronger her resolution that this was the right step. Probably the weirdest thing, was getting used to being around men once more. Although it seemed that the other women found the company of men intriguingly entertaining.

When their destination had finally been reached, Rodney moved forward and typed in the address for Atlantis. Telana stood impassively as the wormhole was achieved, glancing away from it only to meet the gazes of the others. Various memories of millennia ago, when this Stargate was first built flooded back, and her first trip through it. She remembered now, that she'd always preferred to fly. As she approached it, her mind instantly linked to those old memories, of the time of ascension… when she'd been punished. Shaking her head to herself, and trying to ignore the growing headache, she stepped through the Stargate.

* * *

"Unauthorised Gate Access!"

The klaxons blared, and Ford glanced over to Grodin. "Access Codes?"

"Nearly there… yup, it's them."

Ford let out a breath of relief. "Thank God." Before he ran down to the gate. "Hey guys, have a good holiday?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." John replied, gesturing to him. "You would've loved it. We even brought a friend back for you."

Ford's gaze drifted over the group, and he suddenly winced. "Eh, would that by any chance happen to be the strange woman that's just collapsed on the floor?"

"What!" Elizabeth cried, darting round.

"Oh, crap." Carson muttered, running forward. "Right, we'd better get her to the infirmary. Lieutenant, call for a medical team okay?"

"Right." As Ford gave the call up to Grodin, Elizabeth frowned down at her.

"I don't get it, she was fine wasn't she?" As her gaze darted around the rest of them, met only by looks of surprise, Elizabeth found herself wondering if she'd done the right thing bringing her here.

* * *

"Well Carson, how is she?"

The team now stood at the side of Telana's bed, the Alonin hooked up to the Atlantean bio-bed that Carson adored. When it actually told him what was going on that was.

"I'm not sure. Her vital signs are perfect, she's in great health, no signs of pathogens, or genetic diseases. A perfect Ancient."

"But, she collapsed." Rodney cut in with impatiently, gesturing to her. "And she's obviously not awake now. Maybe the machine's reading her wrong-wait a minute, Ancient?" He suddenly blinked, nudging Elizabeth. "You never told me I was right!"

"Rodney, not now." Elizabeth silenced him with a wave of her hand, before nodding to Carson. "But there must be something?"

"Aye, there is." Carson moved over to the bed, touching it and causing the screen to shift. Instead of the previous vital signs, it now displayed a 3D image of a human brain. The image delved deeper, until it focused on a specific area that was a bright blue, compared to the paleness of the rest. "I think, to be blunt, and this is just a wee guess here, nothing to really back it up… I think, that her mind's being erased."

"Oh come on!" Rodney snapped suddenly, gesturing to the panel. "You're saying that some Ancient's been watching over us and suddenly decided, 'ooh, naughty girl, better erase her brain'."

"Not exactly that, but along those lines." As Rodney snorted, Carson sighed. "Look, I'm not sayin' that some Ancient has constantly bin watchin over 'er. What I am sayin, is that the Ancients are pretty advanced. They could've easily put something inside Telana's brain, like some kind of trigger-"

"To erase her mind when she thought about leaving the planet, or giving away Ancient knowledge?" Elizabeth mused softly, her gaze fully focused on Telana now.

"Or simply when she went through a Stargate."

"I thought ya didn't believe ma theory Rodney?"

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Rodney muttered, before sighing. "It's possible though. It's still not fully understood what exactly the Stargate does to your body when you travel through it. Who's to say it doesn't have some kind of mark that could be detected by something left in the brain?"

"Wait though." John suddenly shook his head. "What about when Chaya came here? She managed to get through the Stargate and be fine."

"Yes, but she was less willing to help us John." Elizabeth moved forward, placing her hand on Telana's arm. "Telana, well by the Ancient's standards, she was a rebel. They know that if she had the chance, she'd give away all the knowledge she had."

"So they made sure that she never would." Rodney muttered, shaking his head. "That's despicable."

"It's the Ancient code." Elizabeth sighed softly. "And they knew she'd never give information away on her planet, because no doubt they'd punish everyone there for it. She wouldn't risk it until she was sure there were no ties between her and her planet."

"Uh, Carson… I think there's something wrong with her." John gestured to the arm that Elizabeth was touching, Telana's fingers twitching madly.

As Elizabeth stepped back, Carson shook his head. "It'll just be a side-effect of the massive amount of activity within her brain. It'll likely be sending out stray impulses all through her body."

"You know, this is just typical." Rodney suddenly moaned. "We finally find an Ancient who's actually willing to help us kick some Wraith butt, and she's got an eraser inside of her."

"Major, what are you attempting?" Teyla queried, as he fumbled around in his backpack.

"I'm looking for that journal thing, I think she's trying to write something."

"Major, I told ya, it's likely just a side-effect. You'll get nowt but gobbledy-gook."

"Worth a try though isn't it?" John shot back, before he placed the charcoal in Telana's hand, and the booklet before her.

"Okay Telana, if you can hear me, start again."

The twitching stopped, and Carson sighed. "Major, the process is nearly complete, activity is decreasing-"

"Carson, shut up!" John suddenly cut him off with. "Look, she's moving again."

The team watched fascinated as Telana's hand began to move once more, this time in fluid motion. With mechanical neatness, she wrote four separate lines of characters, before her hand finally dropped.

"Activity has decreased to normal levels." Carson murmured, still staring at the booklet in John's hand. "I can't say when she'll wake up, but I doubt it'll be any time in the next hour."

"What did she write?" Elizabeth murmured, glancing to the booklet.

"Something I think Rodney will be very interested in." John suddenly grinned, before he ripped the page out and handed it over to him. "Care to take a look?"

Rodney's mouth dropped open, before he laughed. "It's four gate addresses! I'm sure of it. They couldn't be anything else!"

"ZPM's maybe?" John mused.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!" Rodney beamed, not even waiting for confirmation from Elizabeth before he dashed out of the room.

Elizabeth watched him go with a warm smile, only to turn back to a room full of raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked innocently, before nervously clearing her throat. "Yes, well, I'm sure we all have things that need to be caught up on."

"Maybe you should go and follow Rodney?" John asked sweetly, a smirk on his features.

"Maybe you should go and find those reports I've been asking for constantly Major?"

John's eyes widened, and he coughed. "Yes, well, I believe that there are a few things I should be doing… uh, Ford, you wanted me to do some Jumper practice with you right?"

"Uh, well it can wait if-"

"NOW, Lieutenant." John sent him a knowing look, before hurrying out. Anything was better then paperwork. Ford gave them a shrug, before running out after him.

"What had you planned on doing Dr. Weir?" Teyla asked curiously, moving over to her now. There was no sign that Teyla was referring to the recently retreated Rodney, and so Elizabeth relaxed a little.

"Well, I thought I might stay here and watch over Telana. No doubt she could use some explanations when she awakens."

Teyla watched Elizabeth for a moment, noting how she hugged herself in the way she often did when she was trying to work something out in her mind.

"None of this was your fault."

"What?" Elizabeth shot out of her thoughts, the evident surprise proof that Teyla had hit the metaphorical nail on the head. There wasn't much point in trying to deny it really. "It was my decision though wasn't it Teyla? For her to come with us? I should've known that it wouldn't go smoothly. I mean, it never does."

There was a quiet moment where Teyla and Elizabeth just stared down at Telana. Every few moments, Carson would glance over, before returning to his work, deciding to play the role of the Doctor this time and leave the women to talk it out.

Finally, Elizabeth sighed. "Fine, okay, I know it wasn't really my fault. But… I just wish I wasn't so helpless with everything. Sometimes I wonder if Jane was right, that I'm not strong enough to be a leader."

"We are all helpless Dr. Weir." Teyla replied quietly, while her gaze remained fixated on Telana. "Even though as leaders we hate to admit it. People constantly look to you for all the answers, but how can you give things that you do not possess yourself? Our greatest ability, is to simply show people how to find them."

"You're astonishingly profound at times Teyla."

"I thank my Father for that."

"He must have been a great man." Elizabeth turned to look at her then, before suddenly smiling. "I'll leave you alone with her."

As she moved off, Teyla glanced over with surprise. "But, I thought you wished to stay with her?"

"I think perhaps, you would be better suited to the job. You've known her for longer after all… I would only be trying to make myself feel just that little bit better." With that, she turned and moved off.

As soon as she was free of the infirmary, Elizabeth slowed her pace. Three days, three whole days she'd been away from Atlantis. Right now, it felt like weeks with everything that had happened. Really, she'd intended it to be a holiday of sorts, and then of course she'd made Jane and Carson come along. Resulting in her losing a great psychiatrist, and not really resolving anything between her team at all. So much for leadership skills. But then, there was also the good side of it. She'd managed to bring back a semi-Ancient, who'd actually given them something she assumed to be important. It had to be didn't it? Out of everything that was within her mind, Telana had chosen those things to give to them. What could it possibly lead too? Without realising it, Elizabeth suddenly noticed she'd automatically walked back to her own quarters. The official side of her was nudging her to go back to her office, deal with all the paperwork she'd missed… after all, she'd had enough free time hadn't she? But then the other part of her, pulled off her backpack, and reached in it. With a smile she entered her quarters, sat back on the bed, and opened the journal at the last page. She could allow herself another hour.

* * *

Elizabeth woke with a start, glanced around, and then suddenly realised what had woken her up. A rather insistent pounding on the door of her quarters. Rubbing her eyes, she slipped from the bed, and moved over to open the door.

She was met with the sight of Rodney, his fist raised ready to give the door another pounding.

"Oh, Elizabeth." The fist was quickly hidden behind his back.

"Who else were you expecting in my quarters Rodney?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow back to him, smiling inwardly at the blush that immediately encompassed Rodney's cheeks.

"Well.. You, of course. It's just, I wasn't sure where you were, and when you didn't answer the COM call… and I've been knocking for five minutes…"

Elizabeth shifted to lean against the door, grinning up at him. "Well, my door is always open. You could have just come in."

Utter shock passed over his face, before he straightened, clearing his throat nervously. "Well, I uh… wasn't sure how appropriate it would be. Going into the quarters of my senior officer, especially with-"

"I don't see why not, Major Shepherd's done it before now." As Elizabeth turned back into her quarters, she allowed herself a little smirk. Obviously, that was evil, but she felt like having a little fun at the moment.

Rodney paused at the threshold for a long moment, allowing that thought to sink in. His features decided to settle on a scowl, and then he marched inside. This was professional after all. He even gestured to the table within the room. "Well, I was looking for you so I could tell you what we'd found out about those addresses."

Elizabeth cleared a few things off the table, before sitting down. Fun time was over, and she settled her hands before her. "Something interesting I'm assuming, with the ferocity of the knocking."

"In some ways, yes." Rodney managed, not moving to sit down himself. Instead he took his favourite 'pacing while explaining' position, hands already moving with Rodney-like animation. "They were all gate addresses, that's a fact. And they all connected."

"And yet I fail to see the enthusiasm I so usually see with you Rodney, when you think we're about to latch on to a couple of ZPM's."

Rodney smirked to her for a moment then. "Believe me Elizabeth, if I thought we were going to latch on to more then one ZPM, I'd be somersaulting through the Stargate. But, you're right… there seems to be some problems."

"Do you think you could possibly sit down and tell me them?" Elizabeth asked as she gestured to the seat next to her. "You look like you've got one of those Wraith insects down your trousers."

"Thanks for giving me tonight's nightmare." Rodney muttered, giving in and settling into the chair with a slight huff. "This whole four address thing has presented us with a real problem. One of them, don't even ask… it's like what all those eco-lovers back on Earth predict us to be like in a hundred years if every household used a fossil fuel planet. Toxic gases like you wouldn't believe, not even some of the bugs we've found in volcanoes, could ever survive there."

"So that's off limits then…" Elizabeth sighed, already foreseeing the future of the conversation. "But I assume we actually have some hope from these addresses?" Her eyes fixed on his, sly smile gracing her features. "You do have that look that tells me you've found something good, or at least weird."

"Weird? Oh yes, definitely weird." Rodney beamed back to her. "But I'll mention that in a second. Anyway, second planet? Another complete bust. Pressures that would squash you to within a thousandth of a millimetre within a mere millisecond… those parts of you that are actually capable of that without exploding first of course." As Elizabeth winced obviously, he added. "Oh yes, by the way, we're now down to nine probes."

Elizabeth hid a chuckle, instead leaning back in her chair. "So then, I can only hope we're on to the good news now."

"Oh, yeah." Rodney nodded emphatically at that, leaning forward a little bit more, his fingers trailing diagrams on the table. "The third one, worked like a charm. We sent the probe through, found a pretty primitive planet. Mountain village by the looks of it. I'm gonna take a guess and say Ancients."

Elizabeth just shook her head at him, laughing softly. "Come on Rodney, I very much doubt that's going to happen again. Besides, Telana seemed like she wanted to stay away from Ancients as much as possible."

"Hmm, maybe." Rodney stared down at the table for a moment, before shrugging. "Anyway, do you think we could go?"

"In a few days, sure." Elizabeth replied, ignoring the sigh from Rodney. "From the sounds of it, the planet isn't suddenly going to disappear, so I think we can afford to wait a bit."

As she rose, a thought suddenly struck her. "Wait a minute, you said third time. What about the fourth planet? Full of brimstone and fire by any chance?" When her joke wasn't even met by a look, Elizabeth approached Rodney, nudging his arm. "Okay, it wasn't that bad, what aren't you telling me?"

Rodney rose too from his chair, looking downwards for a moment. It was a short moment later that he met her gaze, then he folded his arms. "You see, this is where the weirdness comes in, and you have to promise me you won't ask things like 'are you sure', and 'have you checked'. Because, believe me, I have. And really, I know the address off by heart anyway…"

"What address?"

"Ours." As Elizabeth just sent him a look of bewilderment, he sighed. "Don't you get it? The fourth address, it was ours! The gate address for Atlantis!"

"What!" It finally sunk in, and Elizabeth shook her head. "That can't be. Are yo-right, sorry. Look, there must be some mistake though. Why would Telana give us our own address?"

"I don't know!" Rodney threw his hands up, returning swiftly to pacing now. "Maybe, maybe they're linked somehow, maybe it's just because this place is important."

"But we already know that…" Elizabeth murmured, her tone slow and cautious, as if she might miss something if it wasn't. "In fact, none of it makes sense. Why give us four gate addresses, one of them our own, and two of them inaccessible?"

Rodney gave a small shrug, his expression showing that more then anything he wished he did know. "Maybe they're just playing games with us, trying to make us run around in circles."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head then. "If anything, the Ancients don't interfere. I certainly can't see them as the joke-playing types. No, there's something else here we're missing."

* * *

Anyana's eyes slowly opened, trying their best to cope with the large amount of light that surrounded them. It was so much brighter then the sunlight of the dawn… and it didn't feel like the sun's rays either. Gingerly, her eyes opened fully, settling on Teyla.

"Hello?"

"Shush, you must stay calm for now Telana. Dr. Beckett says that you must stay here for the rest of the day, in order to regain your strength."

Anyana watched her, before suddenly shrinking back in her bed. "Wait, why did you call me Telana? Why am I here?" Her eyes flickered down to the bed, and she started to struggle. "Why are these worms inside me!"

"Telana! Please, calm down." Teyla moved forward to take hold of her, only to be greeted by another yell from Anyana.

"Stop calling me that! I am Anyana! Release me from this prison!"

Carson came running over, eyes wide. "What tha hells going on 'ere?"

As Teyla struggled to hold her down, she yelled back to him. "Tel-Anyana, she has woken up." At the look from Carson, she shrugged. "Do not ask me, she says her name is Anyana."

"I see." Carson murmured quietly, before moving over and nudging Teyla's hands away. "Teyla, let her go. Anyana…" His gaze flickered to her, and he smiled his perfected 'please stay calm' smile down to her. "You're on Atlantis. We're your friends. We… brought you here, because you're sick. Can you tell me the last thing ya remember?"

"I-I…" Anyana's gaze darted between the two, then she slumped back into the bed. "I remember my planet, we… Atlantis, you said?" As her eyes took in the surroundings, she relaxed a little bit more. "Then, you must be friends. And yet…" Her gaze shot over Carson's uniform. "You do not look like what I remember the base's personnel as. You seem different."

"Aye, well…" Carson's voice trailed off then. "See, there's a wee bit of history there. I believe Doctor Weir will be able to fill ya in with those sorts of things."

As Anyana scrutinized him, Teyla bent down and rummaged within her backpack. "Anyana, I believe there is something you should read. When we brought you back, you were not who you are now. You referred to yourself as 'Telana'."

"I would never do that!" Anyana suddenly snapped back, snatching the backpack away from Teyla's grasp. Sullenly, she added. "That is my mother's name, it should never be spoken."

"Please Anyana, you must trust us. Things are not how you…" Teyla paused for a sigh then. "Perhaps, you could tell us what exactly you do remember?"

"I…" There was a moment, as Anyana glared at them both, deciding whether she could trust them. Then she shrugged. "I remember my inauguration as the leader of my people, the Alonins. No doubt they will be wondering where I am, I should return…"

"Eh, you can't move yet lass, you're not fully stable."

"I will not be ordered around by a man with such a strange accent!" Anyana shoved him away, struggling to get up. It was only when she half-collapsed to the floor, waylaid by Teyla halfway, that she grew quiet. With as little help as she could manage, she clambered back up. Turning herself away from Carson, she sighed to Teyla. "Very well, what should I read?"

"These." Teyla dumped the backpack on to her bed, releasing a bunch of small booklets in front of her. "I believe this one, is the newest. It should hold the key to your current questions."

Anyana surveyed the small mound, before taking the journal reluctantly. "Very well." She muttered. After reading a few lines, she snorted. "Please, this is trickery! Obviously these are all forgeries…"

"Please Anyana, just allow yourself some trust." Teyla pleaded, gesturing to the journal.

There was another sigh, before Anyana returned to the journal. The first few moments were interspersed with snorts of disbelief, but as she carried on further into the book, they lessened, and her features grew more thoughtful. Eventually, she reached the last page. It was this page that she read over another few times, before finally glancing back to Teyla.

"So… you came to my planet, to take part in some 'trials'. Brought men, even though they are expressly forbidden, and resulted in me leaving my planet as their leader. The passage ends there. However this writer seems to be me."

"She _is_ you!" Carson suddenly exclaimed, moving so that he was within Anyana's sights. "Even if ya do suddenly wanna call yourself Anyana, this was you, only last night in fact. Don't ya recognise your own handwriting?"

"Handwriting can be forged." Anyana murmured, though it was clear that her resolve was waning. "For now, I will assume that this is all true. In that case…" There was a pause, in which both Teyla and Carson watched her intently. "Well, I suppose I had better start doing some reading."

Carson moved off back to his work at that, chuckling, while Teyla smiled to her. "Thank you for listening Anyana. I am sure you shall find the answers within those booklets. You may even begin to remember things."

Anyana made no reply as Teyla moved off. Once she was fully alone, she reread over the last passage of the journals, and sighed. "I can only hope, for all of your sakes, that I do not."

* * *

Rodney ducked his head down once more. He kept telling himself he wasn't watching Elizabeth, that really he was trying to figure out what was so important to the Ancients about four gate addresses, but Grodin's and Zelenka's babbling was simply irritating him even more.

Her office was only a few steps away, and yet he was stuck here, on a problem that normally he'd be so intent on solving, but right now couldn't even begin to think about. He was tired, cranky, wishing that he'd spent the last three days here rather then wearing a pair of shorts that had made him afraid of tight underwear for the rest of his life, but even more, wishing that he could just resolve things between him and Elizabeth.

"See, he's staring at her again." Zelenka's mocking tone cut through his thoughts, and he turned to witness both him and Grodin sniggering.

"I have no idea _what_ you're talking about." Rodney replied haughtily, focusing intently on the screen once more, even as he felt his ears burning.

"Come on McKay, all you need is a little bit more drool, and you'd be like one of those cartoons."

"I say, that he should just get it over and done with." Zelenka pretend-whispered over to Grodin. "Just get rejected, then we can get back to working on this."

"Fine!" Rodney suddenly snapped, smacking the console in front of him, causing a tirade of error messages and bleeps from the Atlantis database. As the entire hall turned to look at him, he snatched his laptop and stomped backwards. "I'm going to go and report on our progress to Elizabeth. Lets hope you two can actually continue on in with some semblance of intelligence without having me around to answer everything for you!"

As sniggering continued, Rodney stomped over to Elizabeth's office. He was met with a soft smirk, which rose to a laugh as he slammed the laptop down on the desk. "I see you're making friends as always Rodney?"

"Oh, please, they're just… a bunch of knuckleheads who can't even come up with anything without me having to share my genius with them."

"Mmhmm." Elizabeth nodded back to him, before eyeing the laptop. "However I'd appreciate it if you didn't take your rage out on your laptop Rodney, it'd cost quite a bit to get another one from Earth… in terms of energy and time of course, you understand."

"Well, of _course_ I know that." Rodney huffed, folding his arms. "I am the one who does most of the calculations around here." He turned then to witness Elizabeth's focused gaze upon him. "Okay fine, I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's just-"

"Extremely frustrating, I know." Elizabeth replied, tapping her pen upon her desk. "But you're not the only one privileged enough to feel these things Rodney, I really wish you would learn to understand that. You need to learn to calm down a bit more. Have a relaxing few days before you head out to that new planet."

Rodney sputtered for a moment, all ready to release some more sarcastic quips, only to be derailed by her offer. "Calm down! Relax! I can't relax!"

"Why not?" Elizabeth replied back to him, a sweet smile on her lips as she tilted her head. "I understand my plan somewhat backfired with the last few days, I had hoped that we could all relax with the Alonins. However, if you feel you need some help, I'd be happy to offer some suggestions."

Rodney simply stared back at her, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to say. Some male part of him was evident that a much smoother guy, would by now be hinting at various 'relaxing' things they could do together. Rodney being Rodney however, he simply gulped. "Uh, well, I thought perhaps, maybe, modelling some particle waveforms to increase energy input could be quite informative."

"Well there you go then, you don't even need my help." Elizabeth replied, that sweet tone still evident, before she glanced back down at her paperwork.

"Right, well I'd uh-I'll be going then." Rodney mumbled, taking hold of his laptop and moving back out of the office. When he was met halfway by a group of smirking faces however, he found a surge of frustration rising within him. Swiftly he turned back, and moved back into her office. Dumping the laptop on her desk again, he took a deep breath, and then began. "Elizabeth, would you like to join me to model those waveforms?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, glanced up, and then sighed. "Um, no insult to what you do, of course Rodney, because you do an amazing job. But… do you think perhaps, I could pass? It's just not really my sort of thing."

"Oh." Rodney could almost feel himself deflating, and once more took hold of the laptop. "I'll leave you be then…" Another mumble, and he promised himself, the last damn time he was going to try this. Him and Elizabeth, it was just never meant to be. Any girl that didn't like his waveforms, well, they just weren't worth fighting over.

"Oh, Rodney?"

There was a wince at the gigantic leap that his heart did, and he turned slowly back to her. "Yes?"

Elizabeth was fully watching him now, and he would've sworn later that there was a smirk hidden beneath that gaze somewhere. "Since I'm not too keen on waveforms, and you're not too keen on translating Ancient, or looking at trade agreements, maybe we could do something else together? I could do with a little bit of relaxation myself."

"Oh." Rodney tried his best to ignore the squeak in his voice. Now was the time to be manly after all. Suggest something relaxing, yet suitably tantalising like… sunbathing. There was a mental shudder at that. No, after that planet, he wanted to stay fully covered for at least a week. Plus he could just see the report back to Earth now. 'Drs Weir and McKay were the first casualties of the Wraith attack, as they were instant prime targets sunbathing on one of the upper balconies.'

"I thought perhaps, I could cook you something." Elizabeth piped up with. Rodney suddenly noticed then in the time he'd been thinking to himself, she had stood up and was moving closer to him.

"Cook?" Forget waveforms, this was definitely something worth fighting for. "Uh, can you cook?" At the look from Elizabeth, Rodney quickly corrected himself. "I meant, are you allowed too?"

"I am the leader here." Elizabeth smirked back to him, folding her arms. "I believe it's about time I exerted some authority don't you? I can't promise anything special, maybe just some stew. Think you could handle that?"

"What time?" Rodney replied quickly, a grin already forming. Hell, as nice as Alonin food was, he still couldn't get the image of that moss out of his mind. Plus just the thought of him and Elizabeth…

"Oh, say 17:00 tonight? That should give me a few hours at least." Elizabeth chuckled to him, before nudging him out of the office. "Meet me in the mess hall, and we can discuss some of your latest science reports. That device that writes invisibly or something seemed quite intriguing."

"Oh!" Rodney exclaimed, turning to her. "The Invisio-matic? I named it myself… anyway, you see, you can actually load diagrams into it, and it'll spray them on to paper or-"

"Rodney, please, leave the excitement till tonight okay?"

She even seemed sincere, that was the main thing that made Rodney smile. "Right yes, of course, I'll just go and finish them then!" With another bright grin, he marched off out of the hall. Zelenka and Grodin gave him thumbs up as he passed, and even though he simply rolled his eyes at them, he couldn't help a little shout of 'yes!' once he was safely on his own, back to his lab. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea just being himself around Elizabeth, his 'charms' seemed to be working already.

Ooooh, man! Looong chapter. :glues her hands back on: Right **then, that is the last chapter of Amazonia. And yup, I'll be writing another story! Hopefully to answer questions like: **

'What's up with this four addresses thing?'

'Will Anyana ever remember anything useful?'

And most importantly of all…. 'Is Elizabeth's stew any good?'

So, tune in when, well when I write it! Hope you guys have enjoyed this one.


End file.
